Don't Let Go
by fear-the-jinx
Summary: I don't like Writing summarys, but please read the story :)
1. The meeting

This chapter has been rewritten. Thank you, Daniy Jinx  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Miss. Kagome?" a voice said  
  
The girl lifted her head up from the cocoon of her arms, and turned her sleepy eyes in the direction the voice had come from. There stood her teacher wearing a light green long skirt and a pale white blouse. She wasn't the prettiest of women but she was somewhat pretty.  
  
"huh." Kagome said in a sleepy voice, unfolding her arm and stretching.  
  
"Would you like to pay attention or would you like to spend the remainder of the period in the office." The teacher said, and pointed in the direction of the door  
  
"No, no, no, I'll pay attention, sorry." Kagome said while holding her hands up in protest.  
  
The teacher raised her eyebrow and walked away only to go over to another student to wake them up as well.  
  
Kagome looked behind her trying her hardest to crack her back to find that her fellow students were laughing and whispering to each other, about her no doubt.  
  
'I hope this day ends really soon, I'm even more glad that I'll be graduating in a month.' She thought as she turned around in her seat to look at the clock hanging on the wall near the door.  
  
'3:00, yes 20 more minutes!' (I'm home schooled so I don't know when you get out school?) She thought screaming in her head.  
  
Kagome Higurashi was a simple 18 year old girl, not one to get into trouble. She was quite, didn't have any friends really, well one but they were like sisters. She was a beauty, with her slim figure, long raven black hair that ended at her mid back, and her chocolate brown eyes that you could get caught melting into. Today she felt like being lazy, and only wore a, pair old blue jeans with the knees ripped off and plain black loose fitting shirt and a pair of green flip flops.  
  
Guys in her school always wonted to go out with her, but she always new it was so they could get into her pants. Wonting to save her virginity for the right person, she declined every offer they gave her. She never much cared for dating anyway they always made her feel uncomfortable. She leaved with her grandfather, mother, and little brother in a home in the middle of town. Her family didn't have much money but they had enough to make them happy.  
  
School had let out; she walked to her green Honda, unlocked the door and then threw her book bag in the back seat and got in. She started the car, put her hands on the steering wheel and drove off. She was headed towards the mall. She was meeting her 'sister' Sango there for an after school fling.  
  
She and Sango Watson had been best friend's sense birth; they were the same age and went to different high schools. Sango goes to a private school and Kagome goes to a public school. Sango was more upper class then Kagome, but she never held it over her head.  
  
Kagome found a parking spot near the entrance where she was to meet Sango. She got out the car out of the grabbed her book bag and swung in over her shoulder shutting the door and locking it in the process; she figured maybe she could get some homework in while Sango flirted with every guy she saw. She started to walk looking though her book bag trying to find her chap stick when 'WHAM' she shoved into something warm and hard and hit the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going, wench!" Said an angry voice  
  
"Excuse me?" she said not being able to look at the person who she bumped in to, the sun was directly in her eyes. "You're the one that should have been watching where you were going!" she said in her defense as she began to stand up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Keh, I wasn't the one looking through my purse and walking at the same time." He said in an annoyed tone.  
  
She finally looked up to see who it was she bumped into when her heart jumped into her throat. He was handsome, no wait that was an under statement he was sexy! He had long silver hair that was breaded down the center of his back that looked like it hit his lower back, golden eyes that you could get lost in, (drool) and very well toned body from what she cold she form he's black muscle shirt he wore and his dark blue baggy jeans.  
  
"What are staring at, wench?" He shouted interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Well, I was looking to see where your purse was?"  
  
"Oh, yeah real snappy comeback bitch did you come up with that one all by yourself or did you read that somewhere?" He didn't give her a chance to answer because he was already making his way towards his sliver mustang.  
  
"URG!" Kagome screamed  
  
Kagome walked throw the mall doors in and none to happy mood, and noticed that her friend Sango had been waiting for at the entrance. She also noticed that she was talking to a very handsome man in a deep purple button down shirt and baggy jeans, he had a black hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail at the back of his neck, had two earrings in both ears, and dark brown eyes. She was about to go rescue her friend from the guy until he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her belly and rested his chin on Sango's shoulder. (I love it when guys do that. ahem back to the Story)  
  
Sango looked pretty content; she had a slim figure just as Kagome only a little more fit. She had her dark brown hair pulled up in a high pony tail, and her brown eyes, today she was wearing almost the same as Kagome only her shirt was green and a little tighter, plus she had way more holes in her pants.  
  
"Hey" Kagome said as she held up her hand and waved. "Is it comfortable day or something?"  
  
"Hey Kaggie!" Sango said taking her hand. "There's someone I wont you to meet." She said as she unwrapped herself from the man holding her. "And yes it is comfortable Day" Sango said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh... Ha... Ha" Kagome replied just as sarcastic  
  
"Kagome, this is my boyfriend Miroku Deatherage, Miroku, This is my 'sister' Kagome Higurashi." She said shifting her head to look at both of them.  
  
"Hello" they said at the same time, Kagome letting go of Sango's hand to shake Miroku's  
  
"So how long have you to been together?" Kagome asked Sango  
  
"Um," She said tapping her finger on her lips and looking at Miroku, who just shrugged. "I'd say about a month?"  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" Kagome growled  
  
"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise so ... SURPRISE!" Sango said with a smile trying to calm her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry, some asshole hit me in the parking lot and didn't apologize." She said in a calm voice running her hand over her face.  
  
"YOU MEAN SOMEONE HIT WITH THEIR CAR!" Sango screamed making everyone in the mall turn and look at them.  
  
"No, I mean bumping into me, as in walking."  
  
"Oh, well then it was probably your fault then." She said turning to her boyfriend and grabbing his hand and they walked to the food court.  
  
"Yea-, hey that wasn't very nice." Kagome said while running to catch up with the couple.  
  
There is that better? I only made minor changes. Daniy Jinx 


	2. You know, i never agreed to this

Rewritten as well Daniy Jinx  
  
Chapter two  
  
They found a table in the middle of the crowded food court and sat down.  
  
Miroku still stood looking around and then turning his attention back to the girls.  
  
"So, lady's what would you like to eat."  
  
"Oh, that's ok I'll get it later." Kagome said  
  
"Are you sure? My treat" He said pointing to himself  
  
"Well in that case, I just have a cheese burger and fries with a Dr. Pepper."  
  
"Yeah me too that sounds good only, I want a coke." Sango said licking her lips  
  
"Alright then I'll be back." And with that said Miroku walked away  
  
As soon as he was far enough away Kagome began to speck.  
  
"Where did you meet him Sango he's handsome?" Kagome said as the both were looking in the direction he walked  
  
"Oh, at a party I went to," Sango now turned her attention back to Kagome with a smile on her lips. "He's got a friend you know? Maybe I can hook you to up?"  
  
"That'd be ... I don't know Sango?" Kagome said turn her attention to the wood work on the table tracing it with her index finger.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome, Miroku and I are going out tonight maybe we can do like a double date kinda thing?"  
  
"I guess... what's the harm right?"  
  
By than Miroku showed up with a tray of food in his hands  
  
"Yummy, yum, yum" Sango said while rubbing her belly and grabbed for hers and Kagome food. "Here" She said giving Kagome her food. "Hey Miroku, do you think that friend of yours would go on a double date with us tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess why? He doesn't even have a girlfriend?"  
  
"So he can take Kagome, right?"  
  
He looked over at the blushing Kagome. Who currently had her head down eating her French fries.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he will I'll go call him right now see if he's doing anything." He said and grabbed his cell and got up and walked to somewhere a little more quite. He dialed the number and held the sliver flip phone to his ear.  
  
"Yeah?" the man's voice on the other end said  
  
"Hey, I got a question for you, would you..."  
  
"No" The man on the other end cut him off  
  
"You don't even know the question."  
  
"I don't care the answer is still, NO" he yelled the last word  
  
"Well I'll ask you any way. Sango and I are going out on a double date tonight and we were wondering if you wonted to come."  
  
"See, now in order for that to work Miroku, I would either have to have a girlfriend or a date and I don't have either one."  
  
"Well that's already fixed you can take Sango's best Friend?"  
  
"Um, how about... No."  
  
"Oh come she's hot." He was hoping this would work at least  
  
"How hot?" the man on the other end asked  
  
"Lets just say she's as good looking as Sango." He waited "Oh come on Inuyasha"  
  
"Alright, alright, alright I'll meet you at your place around..."  
  
"5:30 ish don't be late"  
  
"See ya!  
  
"Bye"  
  
"God damn it, I hate it when he does this." Inuyasha said while pulling into his drive way  
  
"Well?" Sango said to the approaching Miroku  
  
"Yeah it's all set he's going to meet us at my place."  
  
"Good, so that means I'm going to have to get Kagome here ready for her date." She said pointing to the still blushing girl not making eye contact with any of them.  
  
"You know I never fully agreed to this." Kagome said in an annoyed tone  
  
"But Kagome he's already coming you can't back down now."  
  
"Watch me" With that said Kagome got grabbed her book bag and walked away with Sango chasing after her leaving a very confused Miroku, Who just shrugged and helped his self to Kagome's and Sango's fries.  
  
Better? Again I didn't make very meaning changes. Daniy Jinx  
  
(Yes the 'i' is supposed to be there that's how I've spelled it since I can remember.) 


	3. YOU

Rewritten Chapter as well  
  
Thank you for the reviews, Daniy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Come on Kagome don't do this it will be fun please for me pretty please for me." Sango said while giving Kagome her best puppy dog eye that she knew always worked.  
  
"I don't know? What do I get out of it?"  
  
"I won't kill you." Sango said deepening her puppy eyes  
  
Sighing, she finally gave in "Alright I'll do it, but if this guys a jerk I'm leaving."  
  
"Agreed"  
  
When they walked back to the table they found that both there French fries have been half eaten and Miroku looked strangely look a chip monk (no pun intended.)  
  
"God damn it Miroku!" Sango shouted hitting him in the back of the head  
  
Kagome just covered here mouth trying to hold back her laughter  
  
"Anyways?" Sango began like nothing happened "What'ca, gonna wear?"  
  
"I don't know a pair of jeans and a shirt?"  
  
"I don't think so this is a date not school Kagome!"  
  
"Alright, alright just at least let me wear the jeans and not some skimpy skirt, you know I don't like those things." Kagome said glaring at Sango  
  
"Don't give me that look Missy, or I'll make you wear the damn skimpy skirt." Sango said glaring back "Don't test me cause, you know I will."  
  
Miroku shoot his head and looked at Kagome with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Sango said pointing her finger at him as a warning  
  
"What? I wasn't doing anything?"  
  
"I know that look, pervert."  
  
"Oh my Darling Sango you've got it all wrong." He said making the grin on his face bigger  
  
"Whatever?" Sango said turning her attention back to Kagome "So... Kagome how about we go home and get you ready?"  
  
"Sounds good, but how's Miroku going to get home?" Kagome said directing her attention to the raven haired man  
  
"We both brought our own cars." Sango said getting up to leave  
  
Then they all stood up from the table and headed for the exit. They all went to there cars, Sango going to her black mustang, Miroku going to his dark purple jeep, and Kagome going to her Honda. And they all drove off.  
  
Kagome pulled into her driveway shortly after Sango pulled in and exited her car.  
  
"Hey girl, you excited about tonight?" Sango Said run to catch up with Kagome on her porch. It was a small two story light blue house nothing special. The house its self was pretty old.  
  
"Yeah I guess, but I don't even know the guys name or if his hot or not?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as Kagome unlocked the door and opened it and moved to the side to let Sango in, she entered herself and closed the door. Both taking off their flip flops, leaving them at the door they walked it the kitchen  
  
"Inuyasha" Sango said out of the blue  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"His name is Inuyasha Blackford your, not mad at me for doing this are you?" Sango said worry laced in her voice, she sat at one of the stools in underneath the Island in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"No, I'm kind of glad you did, I need to get out of the house more anyways right?" Kagome answered rummaging there the fridge looking for something to drink.  
  
"So your, not mad?" Kagome just shook her head 'no'  
  
"Good" Sango said jump off of the stool and grabbed Kagome's hand and ran up the stairs to Kagome's room "We're going to make you look good tonight!"  
  
Sango sat Kagome on her bed and began to go through her closest. Throwing cloths over her shoulders while Kagome tried Dodging, them.  
  
"Found it!" Sango said holding up a red button down long sleeve dress shirt. "Miroku said this is Inuyasha's favorite color."  
  
"So what does he look like?" Kagome asked  
  
"It's a surprise, but I can tell you he is very hot."  
  
"Why is it a Surprise?" Now Kagome was starting to get worried  
  
"Because I want to see the look on your face when you see him. Now here," Sango said handing her the shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. "Go take a shower and put these. I'm going to go to my house and get ready I'll be back to pick you up in a little bit."  
  
"Alright, I'll see ya."  
  
"You nervous?" Miroku said while sitting in the swinging bench on the porch out front of his house with Inuyasha waiting for the girls  
  
"Keh, what gives you that idea?" Inuyasha said a little annoyed  
  
"Cause your, fidgeting like crazy and that piece of paper in your hand use to be whole?" He said point to his hands  
  
"Keh" Inuyasha said continuing to stare at the paper in his hand he didn't even notice the car that pulled into Miroku's drive way or that there was currently two girls make there way up to the porch  
  
"Hey babe" Sango hugging Miroku  
  
"Hey" Miroku said kissing her on the Cheek "Hey Kagome"  
  
"Hey Miroku"  
  
"Kagome this Inuyasha Blackford, In-"  
  
"YOU" Kagome Said Cutting off Miroku finally getting a good look at the guy  
  
"Ah, damn it" Inuyasha said putting his head in his hands "Why? Why did it have to her?" He said to no one really  
  
"You two know each other?" Miroku said  
  
"He's the asshole that ran into me at the parking lot of the mall!" Kagome said to Miroku still look at Inuyasha  
  
"Well I wouldn't have if you where paying attention to where you were going!" Inuyasha shouted  
  
"Well I wasn't expecting that?" Sango whispered in to Miroku's ear while still watching the others argue. Miroku just nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Only minor changes. Thank you,  
  
Daniy 


	4. Roller Skating

I only really corrected the grammar in this one. Daniy Jinx  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After the arguing had come to a stop they all piled into Miroku's car. Sango and Miroku Sat in the front seats while, Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the back with as much distance between each other as possible.  
  
"So...Where are we going?" Kagome had to say something the silence was killer her.  
  
'Thank god' Sango thought the silence was killing her as well. "Where going Roller Skating and then dinner?"  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said her voice a little shaky Sango.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She turned and looked at her friend, concern written all over her face.  
  
"Nothing I just mumble mumble"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't mumble mumble"  
  
"Dammit, Kagome speck up!" Sango shouted  
  
"I said, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ROLLER SKATE!GEEZ!" Kagome shouted instantly threw her hand over her mouth.Which caused everyone in the car to look at her.  
  
"Keh, stupid wench" Inuyasha said turning his attention back to the window  
  
"Uh oh" Sango whispered to herself when she saw Kagome turn red with anger.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you're the king of roller skating!" Kagome spat back then got a grin on her face. "Or should I say Queen?"  
  
Inuyasha shot his head around to look her straight in the glaring at her. And she just glared back.  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Sango and Miroku. They could feel the tension rolling off the two in the back.  
  
"We're here!" Miroku said at little too excited and quickly got out of the car.   
  
"I'm calling a cab and going home!" Kagome shouted over the loud music  
  
"What? Why?" Sango Asked breaking the kiss from Miroku that she was enjoying  
  
"I'm tired of being made fun of because I don't know how to roller skate!" and with that she walked away and out the door  
  
Sango walked over to Inuyasha and 'thud' hit him in the back of the head  
  
"Dammit what the hell was that for?!" he shouted rubbing the back of his head  
  
"Go apologize to Kagome, now." She said trying sound calm  
  
"Why should I didn't do anything?"  
  
"NOW!" Sango lost her temper  
  
Inuyasha saw the fire in her eyes and knew he wasn't going to when  
  
"Alright, where'd she go?"  
  
Sango hugged he "Thank you" she said and kissed him on the cheek a bit surprised he hugged her back "she went out the front door" she released him from the hug and he walked away towards the door  
  
Inuyasha walked out the front door 'great it's raining' he was brought back to reality to hear crying. He looked to his write to see that Kagome was sitting on a bench waiting for the bus her head resting in her hands and her body was shacking.  
  
"Damn it" he said in a whisper to him self as he began to walk towards her  
  
"Hey" he said standing behind her  
  
Startling Kagome she turned around to look at the owner of the voice  
  
"What, did you come to make fun of me some more?" she said while he sat down next her  
  
"No, that's what I came to apologize for." He said in a calm voice  
  
"Yeah right!" she said wiping away a tear  
  
"Well I am and I'm sorry, I don't like to see girl's cry." He said just above a whisper, but she heard him  
  
"Oh, well thanks...I guess"  
  
"keh"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, do you still at least wont to learn how to roller skate before you go home?"  
  
"Umm...sure?"  
  
"Alright then lets go" he said and grabbed her hand got up and started walking toward the rink almost dragging Kagome in the process  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" that question was eating her up inside  
  
he stopped in his tracks which caused Kagome to bump into him. He turned around and looked at her. 'Shit, I don't even know?' he thought to him self looking into her eyes  
  
"Because it's my way of apologizing to you" he finally spit out  
  
"oh"  
  
"Alright now let's go"  
  
I'm sorry for that delay on the update  
  
Thank you Daniy Jinx 


	5. The promise

Again only corrected the grammar  
  
Thank you for the reviews Daniy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Alright, now try to balance yourself?" Inuyasha said to Kagome while standing behind her (just incase she fell) on the rinks floor. They were pretty much alone just maybe one or two other couples including Miroku and Sango. So it wasn't to embarrassing.  
  
"Ok, don't let go, ok?" she said holding on to his shirt from behind her  
  
He chuckled and let a smile grace his lips "I won't"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
They began to skate, she let go of his shirt and he grabbed onto her waist. She blushed at his touch.  
  
"Ready?" he whispered into her ear, which made her shiver at his voice  
  
"No" she said, she began to feel him let go of her wait a little bit. And she did the only thing she could think to do? Without thinking she grabbed both his hands in hers and wrapped them around her waist. Casing he hands to rest on her belly. They both blushed  
  
"So I take it your not ready yet?" he said tightening his hold around her bring her back up against his hard chest. She blushed even harder.  
  
"Not yet" she said while leaning her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes feeling relaxed  
  
"Me neither"  
  
They skated like that until it was time to go to dinner.  
  
Dinner was eventful, they talked and ate. Then went to Kagome's place to take her home.  
  
"You guys all wont to come in?" Kagome said from the back set  
  
They all nodded there heads yes and got out of the car  
  
"Hey, why don't we all sleep over too?" Sango said as Kagome opened the door "If that's ok with you Kags?"  
  
"Sure sounds fun!" She said as she walked in the house and let them all in  
  
"Mom, Sota...Gramps?" Kagome called out, no answer "You guys take a set in the living room, I'll be right back."  
  
She walked into the kitchen there was not taped to the fridge it read.  
  
Kagome,  
  
We all went to your aunt's house, last minute decision we'll be back in a day or two, here's a hundred dollars for foods and such.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
She took the hundred and threw the note in the trash; she walked back into the living room to see everybody sitting on the couch staring at the cartoons on the TV screen.  
  
"So, who wants pizza?" she asked holding up the hundred  
  
"Truth or dare, umm Kagome?" Sango said out of the blue, causing every one in the room to look at her "What? Oh, come on and play along its boring just sitting around here."  
  
"Well...Alright, truth." Kagome said sitting up from her spot on the floor  
  
"Ok, umm is it true... that you think Inuyasha is hot?" Sango said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Kagome looked at her in shock and then at Inuyasha who was staring at her as well awaiting the answer.  
  
"Well?" Miroku said breaking the silence with that evil grin on his face as Sango  
  
Kagome was about to answer when  
  
'ding dong'  
  
"Pizza's here!" Kagome said as she got up and bolted towards the door 'saved by the bell' was her last thought before she opened the door with a big smile on her face  
  
They all there pizza in a comfortable silence while watching a movie that Kagome had picked out awhile ago.  
  
They all went to sleep while maybe not Kagome she laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling fan in deep thought. Sango and Miroku cuddled on the couch beside her and Inuyasha sat in a recliner his arms crossed over his chest behind her.  
  
"You know, you never did answer that question?" came a vice from behind her  
  
"W-what question?" She new what question he was talking about  
  
I'm really tired so I'm going to end it right there. Daniy Jinx 


	6. The answer

To Ladykaa28 thank you so very much for the very sweet review, I'm going to keep typing this story. You made me wont to.  
  
Daniy Jinx  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"The truth or dare question?" he waited for awhile but there was no answer. "well-"  
  
"Yes" She said quickly cutting him off.  
  
She began to hear moving coming from behind her. She turned to her side to get a better look only to meet with golden orbs. The moonlight was shining through the window to the right of where they were lay and she could make out that he was propping his head on arm staring straight at her. She also noticed that he was only wearing a pair on baggy black jeans and no shirt. She almost drooled at how well built he was. She wonted to reach out and touch his cheek, but she quickly scratched that thought.  
  
"Good" was all he said and lightly brushed his lips against her  
  
She was really take back by that she couldn't think clearly now. She was about to say something but was stopped when he leaned down and clamed her lips again, this time he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She slowly opened her lips to let him in. They began to battle with each others tongues. Inuyasha gently placed his hand on the back of her head trying to deepen the kiss even more. She did the same to him twisting her fingers in between the strains of his long silver hair.  
  
He pulled but watching as her eyes flew up that seemed to be asking why he stopped.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that." Was all that he said and quickly got up and went back to the recliner behind her.  
  
She stared after him for awhile then turned back to the ceiling staring at the ceiling fan.  
  
'Well that was a nice first kiss?' was her last thought before she drifted off into a light slumber  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha had left over an hour after every one woke up. Which left Sango at Kagome's place, which she didn't care her car was already at Kagome's so she could leave anytime she wonted. Inuyasha wonted to go get his car at Miroku's house. Plus Inuyasha was really eager to get out of Kagome's house. Nobody really understood the reason why, but Kagome did.  
  
"So...what do you wont to do now?" Sango asked from her position on the couch. She and Kagome have been sitting there since the guys left watching anime that she really wasn't paying much attention to. She was kind of worried about Kagome, she was really quiet. And that was not like her, not like her at all.  
  
Kagome's only response was a shrug  
  
Sango had enough "What's the matter Kagome?" she said in a calm cool vice.  
  
"He kissed me" Kagome said just below a whisper, but Sango had heard her.  
  
"Who kissed you sweety?" Sango was playing stupid, but she had a pretty good idea. 'Inuyasha you idiot'  
  
"Inuyasha kissed me and then said that he shouldn't have done it... like I was disgusting or something." She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek  
  
"shh ...its alright. What are you crying for? You don't need to cry he's just an idiot Kagome he doesn't know what he's missing." Sango said in a calm voice because all she wonted to do right now was kill Inuyasha. She began to hug her and run circles all along her back trying her hardest to calm the crying girl.  
  
Sango finally got Kagome to calm down and told her to go up to her room to take a nap. She told her that she was going to go home for a couple of hours to go change and would be back in a couple of hours. But Sango had no intension of going home, she was going to go find Inuyasha and knock some sense into him.  
  
She called Miroku to find out where Inuyasha lived, making up some story about how he left his sweater at Kagome's house, which was really stupid sense he didn't wear a sweater to Kagome's house at all.  
  
"Wow" Sango had got a good look at Inuyasha house or should I say mansion as she pulled up the driveway. She lived in a big house but this one was huge.(I'm not very good at describing things so please bare with me) It looked like it had four stories to it and looked very Victorian it was a dark brick red with dark blue shudders on every window. As she exited her car and walked the steps up to the door, she noticed that there were cherry blossom trees every where both pink and white, and flowers of every color imaginable. She was at the door now and was about to know on it, when it suddenly swung up revealing a short little middle aged man dressed in a dark green almost brown tux with a pointy hat on top off his head. "Hello, I'm Sango I'm here to speck with Inuyasha I'm a friend of his."  
  
"Come in you may wait here while I go get him." He opened the door for her a little more so she could enter. He walked off and up the stairs. She was amazed at how wonderful everything looked. There were paintings everywhere, and in front of her there was the stairs that the little man walked up, it was carpeted with what looked like velvet red fabric that went straight down the middle and had gold trim on the ends. It spilt into two different sets of stairs before joining the top ledge. She noticed the little man had come back down the left side of the stairs and started walking towards her.  
  
"He has asked that you go to his room and speck to him he is to busy to come down and speck with you I will escort you there." With that he took off back up the stairs closely followed by Sango.  
  
He led her down a hall that looked very expensive. Vase's very setting on tables between every door with fresh flowers in them. There was only what looked to be five rooms on each side of the walls. He lead her to the third door on the right side and on it, it read 'Pain is just a weakness leaving your body' (that's what's on my door) for some reason that made Sango feel funny.  
  
'Why would someone put that on there door' she thought.  
  
Her thoughts were put to an end when she heard a muffled "Come in" on the other side of the door. The little man opened the door.  
  
"Sir Inuyasha, lady Sango is here to she you." The little man said as he walked in the door.  
  
"Yeah Jaken you can let her in"  
  
Sango stepped into the room, it was your typical guys room cloths where everywhere. The walls were a dark red, much like the color of the house, but a little lighter. There was a sword hanging on the wall just above the bed really that was all that was on the walls. There was a desk in the left corner of the room that had stacks of papers everywhere on it and there as another door to the left of that, that most likely led to the bathroom. The bed was tall and looked to be king sized, which was being occupied by I very pissed off silver haired man who was laying on his belly typing on his laptop, wearing a pair on warn out looking dark blue baggy jeans and white muscle shirt.  
  
'Most likely pissed at something on the screen' Sango thought to herself.  
  
Jaken left shutting the door behind him softly.  
  
And as soon as Sango heard that door clicking she went off.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled startling Inuyasha to draw his attention from the screen to a very pissed of Sango.  
  
Thank you, Daniy Jinx 


	7. Who is she?

Ta da, Daniy Jinx  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha said directing his attention back to his laptops screen.  
  
Sango counted to ten trying her hardest not to yell again. Clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides.  
  
"I'm talking about" she tried to sound calm "Why you kissed Kagome and told her you shouldn't have done that?"  
  
Inuyasha stiffened the moment her heard Kagome's name.  
  
"It's none of your business Sango." He said closing his laptop sitting up and rubbing the heels of his hands to his eyes in hopes that it would relieve some pressure.  
  
"It is my business that when my best friend comes to me crying because her first kiss was not a happy one."  
  
'I made her cry? And it was her first kiss, shit what have I done?' "Dammit, Sango do you really wont to know?" He said with anger in his voice as he began to walk towards the door to leave.  
  
"Yes, I would really like to know?" she said in a calmer voice than before in hopes that it would calm him down some.  
  
He put his hand on the door knob and was about to turn it when he felt Sango's hand rest lightly on his shoulder. He took his hand off of the door knob and turned around to look at Sango. He lowered his head to look at the floor. So he wouldn't have to look at Sango. He felt guilty for what he had done to Kagome.  
  
"Please Inuyasha why did you tell Kagome that?"  
  
"I already have a girlfriend" he said in a whisper  
  
"Oh" Sango was a little taken back by that "so... who is she? And how long have you been date her?"  
  
"Kikyo, and about three weeks"  
  
"You're kidding right?" Sango hoped to god he was kidding. She knew who this Kikyo chick was she tried to turn Miroku against her because she didn't like the fact he Miroku didn't find her attractive.  
  
Inuyasha's only response was shaking his head 'no'  
  
"I can't believe you, I can't Fucking believe you. You would stoop that low to go out with a bitch like that, who I might add is probably only after your money from what I've heard from Miroku she would do something like that."  
  
"Don't talk about my Kikyo that way!" He shouted  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango said holding her hands up to her mouth praying that she could knock some kind of sense into him "If she's your Kikyo than why did you kiss Kagome?" with that said Sango stomped past Inuyasha, opened the door and exited his room leave Inuyasha to his thoughts.  
  
"Why did I kiss her?" he asked himself out loud  
  
Sango did as she promised Kagome she would do she went back to Kagome's house. But before she did she went to her house and changed into a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a light sweater with a pair of black flip flops. She made it to the door and knocked on it, she had to tell Kagome but she didn't want to. The door opened to a sleepily looking Kagome only wearing a long shirt that reached her knees that had a kitten playing with yarn on it.  
  
"...Hey..." Kagome said yawning and stepping out of the way to let Sango in.  
  
"Hey, I've got something to tell you." Sango said as she walked past Kagome and into the living room and sat on the couch fallowed closely by Kagome rubbing her ears. She sat on the couch also and laid her head on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"What is it Sango?"  
  
'Might as well get this over with' sighing she let it out "Kagome Inuyasha has a girlfriend, that's way he said that he should have kissed you." She felt Kagome stiffen and waited for her to say something.  
  
"Well, I hope she makes him happy." She lifted her head off of Sango's Shoulder to Show that she had a smile on her face a fake one but it was still a smile. But Sango knew better.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just wishing that my first kiss hadn't been with someone who had a girlfriend that's all."  
  
1 Week later  
  
"Hey Inuyasha you coming to Kagome's birthday party to marrow?" Miroku asked from across the table in the diner him and Inuyasha where sitting in. "Sango and I are going we thought that maybe you would like to come."  
  
"I don't think that such a good idea Miroku" Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off the menu once.  
  
"Why? Because you kissed her and pretty much broke her heart because you were a selfish bastard and took her first kiss away?" Miroku said without a single expression on his face. He just sat back crossed his arms over he chest and waited for his friends explanation.  
  
"Look, I've got a girlfriend already ok."  
  
"Huh-hu and that stopped you from kissing Kagome how?" Miroku questioned  
  
"Alright I'll go to her damn party."  
  
"Good it's to marrow at four."  
  
The waitress walked up there table.  
  
"Hi, my name is Jinx I'll be your server today. What'll it be?"  
  
I had to I couldn't help it.  
  
Thank you, Daniy Jinx 


	8. The girlfriend

Chapter 8  
  
"You invited Inuyasha!?" Kagome shouted at her two friends Miroku and Sango in her 'nightmare before Christmas' shirt and a pair of black baggy pants with a red dragon going up the right leg, and black flip flops (I really like flip flops so probably ever girl will be wearing them, I don't like shoes)  
  
They were all standing in the living room inside so they wonted disturb the other people of Kagome's birthday Party  
  
"Well...we didn't think you'd mind since you said that you still wonted to be friends with him." Miroku said from behind his girlfriend wearing a dark purple short sleeve button down shirt, unbutton just enough to see the white muscle shirt underneath and a pair of dark blue Carpenters pants, and black running shoes.  
  
"Calm down Kagome it's not like you can't avoid him if he does come, I mean there are people everywhere." Sango said wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with the power puff girls on it and white baggy sweat pants and pink flip flop with pink panther on them.  
  
There were tons of people there, people that Kagome didn't even know. Good thing her family wasn't there they would have gone nuts; they went to her aunts again for the weekend. There where balloons everywhere tied to things, floating around, and ones that have been popped that where laying all over the ground. Music was playing outside and people were dancing and talking. Kagome was having fun until her friends told her the bad news.  
  
"I was calm until you brought that up."  
  
"Well you need to get over your fear of him he just a person you know" Sango said walking towards her dark haired friend.  
  
"Yeah...you know what you're right it's not like I'm in love with him or something." Kagome said putting a smile on her face "Now come on lets get back to the party."  
  
And sure enough as soon as they walked out of the house there was Inuyasha walking up the steps of her front porch. He was wearing a black shirt that said 'you laugh because I'm different. I laugh because you're all the same.' In with white lettering, and a pair of dark blue warn out Carpenter pants, with blue and black running shoes.  
  
"Hey Kagome Happy Birthday" he gave her a strong hug and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you" Kagome said returning the favor blushing. "So...what did you-"  
  
Kagome didn't get to finish when she saw a girl with black waist length hair start walking towards her house she was wearing the shortest skirt that Kagome had every seen in her entire life along with a light green belly shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination, with black high heeled shoes. She walked up the stair a stood to Inuyasha's right and grabbed his hand. Kagome felt a prick of something in her stomach, but quickly shooed it awhile. Kagome extended her handed.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kagome you must be Inuyasha's girlfriend...um I'm sorry I forgot your name?"  
  
"Kikyo" Kikyo said extending her hand to take Kagome's and shack it. She quickly pulled back and wiped her hand on her shirt. Everyone noticed this gesture including Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know my hands were so sweaty" She said bring her hand back to her side and wiping it off as well.  
  
"No, they weren't I just don't like you" she turned her attention to Inuyasha "Yashy, can you give the little whore her gift so we can go now." With that said so let go of her hands and walked away back to the car. Leave a fuming Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"Sorry...here don't open it until after ever body leaves, ok?" he said handing her blue velvet box about the size of a ring box. Kagome just nodded and put the box in her pocket.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome" with that said he walked away towards his car and drove off.  
  
Kagome turned to her still made friends and smiled.  
  
"Will that wasn't so bad."  
  
The party was over now and the only people that were left were Miroku, Sango and Kagome. They where walking around cleaning up every thing put things back into the places they were suppose to go etc.  
  
Kagome glanced up at the clock it read 12:30 a.m.  
  
"You guys should really get going?" Kagome said while picking up the last piece of trash. She really wanted them to go so see could see what Inuyasha had got her.  
  
"Yeah yawn I am kind of tired you don't mind do you Kaggie?" Sango asked slumping down into the lawn chair on the porch next to a just as tired Miroku.  
  
"No" she shock her head "I don't mind at all"  
  
"Alright then, let's go Miroku." Sango Said placing her hand on her hand on her boyfriend knee to get his attention.  
  
They both got up and started walking towards Kagome to give her a hug.  
  
"Bye you guys, see you to marrow thanks for the party."  
  
With that said Sango and Miroku walked off leave a very alone Kagome.  
  
She was about to turn and go back into her house when a car pulled into her driveway. She didn't get to see who it was because she had to shield her eye's with here arm from the head lights. They went off and she heard the engine cut and a door slam.  
  
"Who's there?" was all she could think to say she was kind of scared  
  
"Just me." Said a voice  
  
"Who's 'just me'" she really couldn't then she heard steps making there way up her front porch steps and closer to her. Till finally she say him "Inuyasha" she let out a sigh of re leaf and sat down on the near by swing bench.  
  
"Who did you think it would be?" He said sitting down next to her  
  
"Oh I don't some guy with a knife who might want to give it to me as a Birthday present." She said sarcastically  
  
"So anyway" he said completely ignoring her sarcasm "Did you like what I got you?"  
  
"While I was just about to go inside and open...do you want to come in?"  
  
"Sure...way not."  
  
They both got up and went in to her house. They entered and went to the left that was the living room. Kagome flipped the switch and let the room fill with light. They both sat down on the couch with a great deal of distance in between them.  
  
She fished in her pocket for the gift and found in. she held it in front of her before she opened. She lifted up the lid to find a ring she gasped, but not just any ring this was beautiful. There was a pink diamond in the middle of it about the size of a small, purl surrounded by silver vines and set on ether side of it were clear diamonds.  
  
"It's beautiful...but I can't accept this" She said trying to give it back to him. He toke the box and toke the ring out a slipped on her ring finger on her left hand. "But I want you to have it; she would have wanted someone like you to have it too." He said letting go of her hand and leaning back in to the couch staring off into space deep into thought until Kagome threw her arms around him and hugging tightly he returned the hug even tighter.  
  
"Thank you so very much this is the best present ever" She said pulling away from him. "Wait, what do you mean 'she'?" Kagome asked in a whisper looking into his eyes for something.  
  
"My Mother" He said in a whisper  
  
I'm trying harder to get into detail; I hope I'm doing better. Plus the grammar thingy too. Thank you Bye, Daniy Jinx 


	9. Doesn't deserve him

A & W Cream soda rocks!!!! I've had five cans already and I'm pinging off the walls!!!! that and mac and cheese i loveeeeee mac and cheese!!!! Sorry, Daniy Jinx  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Oh...Inuyasha I can't take this if it belonged to your mother." Kagome said in a small voice "Anyways? Should you be giving it to your girlfriend?" Kagome refused to say her name.  
  
"Keh, she'd just lose it. Plus I really wont you to have it, I'll know that it's safe on your hands. I mean I know that I haven't known you very long but for some strange reason;" he looked at her "I trust you more than I do my own girlfriend."  
  
"Do you love her?" She said in a sad voice hoping he would say 'no'  
  
"Yeah...I guess I mean she's been there for me every time something bad happen, so yeah I do love her."  
  
Kagome winced she didn't want to hear that at all. Kikyo didn't deserve him. Form what she heard from Miroku and Sango, Kikyo was a really slut and she went after men for their money. She didn't want that to happen to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well as long as your happy." She said  
  
"Well," he said getting up off of the couch "I better get going, I don't want to keep you up much longer, so I'll let you go."  
  
"But you promised not to let go." Kagome whispered also getting up off of the couch with her head hanging low and her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's face went paled he heard every word of that.  
  
"Al-alright well I'll be going then." He said walking to the door and opening it. "I hope you had a happy Birthday Kagome, and again I am sorry what Kikyo said to you."  
  
"That's alright I'm a big girl I can take it. I'll just kick her ass next time." She said slightly infuriated because he brought that up. "And thank you for the ring. I well guard it with my life." She walking also to the door and give him a quick hug.  
  
"Bye" he said sadly. He didn't want to leave just yet, but if he didn't he'd kiss her again.  
  
"Bye, Inuyasha." With that said he walked out the door with her closing it behind him.  
  
'Why did I like it so much when she says my name?' he thought to himself has he got into his car and drove off. 'And why did she say that?' (Cause she's in love with you, you doff! Sorry)  
  
"So, he gave you that ring for a birthday present? And to top it off it was he's mothers." Sango said sitting across from Kagome in the food court of the mall. Wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and an over sized shirt that looked strangely like the one Miroku was wearing yesterday, and green flip flops.  
  
Kagome nodded her "Yeah...Hey Sango?" Kagome said finally realizing where she'd seen that shirt from. She was wearing baggy cameo pants with a black shirt that said 'your powers are useless the clowns are on my side' in white letter across the front, with black flip flops.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Isn't that Miroku shirt?" Kagome said shyly point to the Shirt.  
  
Sango just blushed putting her head down and finding her hands on her lap much more interesting at the moment, she'd been caught  
  
"Oh my god, you didn't even go home last night did you?"  
  
Sango blushed even harder if that was possible. Then she rose her head to she what the expression on Kagome's face would be, when she saw a person she didn't wont to see at all today walking towards them.  
  
"Oh god" Sango said  
  
Kagome saw the angry expression on her friends face a turned around to see what was wrong. And her face mirrored Sango's.  
  
"Oh god, indeed"  
  
"So you gave her your mother's ring?" a man said sitting in an office chair from behind a big oak desk with a laptop sitting in front of him typing away at it.  
  
"Yeah but, I knew Kikyo would have just lost it." Inuyasha said lying down on a big light green sofa off to the right of the desk resting up against the wall. Wearing sweat pants that buttoned down the legs along with a grey t-shirt, and just a pair of socks.  
  
The man finally stopped his typing and looked at Inuyasha. He pushed out from under the desk uncrossed his legs and got up. He was wearing black slacks and a white button down shirt with the first two buttons undone; with a dark red tie, tied loosely around his neck. He strangely resembled Inuyasha. He walked over to where Inuyasha was lying and stood in front of him.  
  
"If that's what you choose to believe, little brother" He said in a cold voice  
  
"You know what Sesshomaru, I don't even know why I talk to you," Inuyasha said sitting up and swinging his leg in front of him and hitting the floor.  
  
Inuyasha had to talk to someone so he searched threw the whole house until he found Sesshomaru in the library. The library was pretty big it took up the whole west wing of the house. It had old books, new books on the first and second level of it. There were chairs, desks, and lamps everywhere. (I'm not going to get into big detail you all know what a library looks like.)  
  
Sesshomaru sat down where Inuyasha legs use to be and rested his elbow on the arm rest and rested his cheek on his fist and looked over at his brother.  
  
"Because I wise and older." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice  
  
"Only by three years...Dammit that's not the point I don't know why I get this funny feeling when I'm around and I don't get that when I'm around Kikyo, I fact I never did. God this is confusing." He confessed holding his head in his hands.  
  
"I think my little Brother is in going out with the wrong women." Said Inuyasha's older brother  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru  
  
"Well, if you can't figure out that your in love with this Kagome and not that Kikyo Bitch, which I might add I still don't like. Than I can't help you much." And with that said Sesshomaru got up and left the room not giving Inuyasha a chance to respond.  
  
"I STILL LOVE KIKYO" Inuyasha yelled threw the door after his brother.  
  
'I do don't I?' he asked himself as he laid back down and started at the ceiling deep in thought.  
  
Thank you for the reviews, Daniy Jinx 


	10. Kouga

This chapter might be a little longer than the rest. Daniy Jinx  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Hello, ladies" the man in a white muscle shirt, dark blue warn out jeans. Said with a huge smile plastered on his face. He had a very well toned, with long black hair done up in a high ponytail on top of his head, and ice blue eyes.  
  
"Hee, Hee...Hey Kouga, what are you doing here?" Kagome said she never felt comfortable around him. She meet him at high school, he was two years ahead of her and the moment he saw her clamed her as his 'women'. She tried to tell him that she wasn't interested, but he never listened. She thanked every god that he graduated last year, but this is where it didn't make any sense to her. See Kouga has a girl friend named Ayame, and that makes matters worse because she's pretty protect of Kouga. Come to think of it Ayame wasn't latching herself on to him at the moment. "Hey where's Ayame?" curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Well, you see this is why I'm so glad to see you" he said while sitting down to Kagome's right and grading her right hand cupping in between both of his. "I broke up with her for you."  
  
"Well Kouga, I'm sorry but I'm still not interested." Kagome was trying her hardest to jerk her hand away but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"But, you see Kagome I'm not giving you a choice because you already are my women."  
  
Kagome's face went pale, for some unknown reason the way face voice sounded scared her. (Wouldn't that scare the shit out of you? Would me.)  
  
Sango seeing the look on her friend face. She quickly made hast, she grabbed Kagome's other hand along with all the bags from their shopping experience and bolted towards the door ignoring the loud protests from a very angry Kouga.  
  
As soon as they got to Sango's car she unlocked with a push of a button on her keys, let go of Kagome's hand and got in on the drivers side throwing the bags in the back seat followed closely behind by Kagome on the passenger side. Sango quickly started up the car and drove off, just in time to see Kouga come out of the mall entrance looking pretty pissed off.  
  
Songo knew about this Kouga guy and how he treats Kagome. She has met him on countless occasions. She doesn't like him at all.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" She finally asked after they got far enough away from the mall.  
  
"Yeah I'm just a little shaken up that's all, he's never acted like that before. I' mean he says I'm his women but never has he sounded so...serious?" Kagome said holding her head in her hands trying to calm herself. 'Why is it, that all I could think of was Inuyasha?' she asked herself.  
  
Sango dropped Kagome at her home around dusk. She was worried about her friend but she figured the best place for her was at home.  
  
Kagome walked into her house and instantly went up stair to her bathroom. The only thing she wanted to do was take a long hot bath to get the Kouga feeling off of her. (I did that when I broke up with my Ex-boyfriend, but I just dyed my hair and then took a shower. I told everybody why I dyed my hair was because I had to get his germs off of me and that was the only thing I could think to do. He really liked to touch my hair and I felt like his hands were always there. I really hated him. Sorry, back to the story.)  
  
'Why, was the only thing I was thinking about was Inuyasha?' she asked herself the umpteenth time while setting in the hot water of the bathtub. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, and resting her head on her knees.  
  
'Because you like him you, idiot' the voice answered back in her head  
  
'Yeah, but he'll never like me back in return. Oh great, know I'm talking to myself. I wish I wasn't so confused. ' She screamed in her head. She caught a glimpse of something pink in the corner of her right eye. She lifted up her left hand to eye level to see it was the ring that Inuyasha had given her. 'He did give me this that's though that's got to be something, right?'  
  
She was interrupted out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Sis?" her little brother muffled voice asked on the other side of the door  
  
"Yeah, What do you need Sota?" She called back getting up out off the bathtub, and grabbing a towel.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that dinner's ready." Came Sota's muffled came voice again  
  
"Alright I'll be down in a minute." She called out  
  
She walked into her room and grabbed a pair of light blue pajama bottoms with yellow rudder duckys and bubbles all over them she also grabbed a light blue tank that had a yellow rubber ducky in on the front of it that said under it 'rubber ducky you're the one' and put them on, also grabbing a pair on socks and slipping them on as well.  
  
She walked out of her room while putting her hair up into a messy bun letting a few strains fall into her face. She walked down the hallway and down the stairs. She quietly strolled into the kitchen to see her mother standing in front of the stove over a big pot with steam coming out the top of it.  
  
"What are we having?" Kagome asked while sitting on the stool underneath the island in the middle of the kitchen behind her mother. (I'm sorry I don't know her mother's name?)  
  
Her mother jumped a bit, she didn't know her daughter was behind her.  
  
"We're having Oden." She said turning around and facing Kagome. With a grin, she new it was her daughters favorite food. She was wearing a long green skirt and a white blouse, with a white apron. She about got trampled by Kagome trying to get to the pot of food.  
  
Kagome's eye lit up. She loves Oden. (Is that how you spell it?) She was too busy hovering over the pot of Oden to hear the door bell ring and her brother yelling he would get it.  
  
"Hey Kagome you have a visitor." Her Brothers voice came from the other room.  
  
"Okay be there in a second." She walked away from the pot on the stove and out of the kitchen into the living room and headed towards the front door. What she saw made her heart jump in her throat.  
  
"Hey" Said Inuyasha standing in font of the door wearing a red button door shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned showing of his tan chest, with black baggy jeans, with his silver hair flowing freely around him. He took off his shoe as soon as he walked in the door so he just had his socks on.  
  
"...Hey..." was all she could think to say she was trying not to drool, but she quickly thought of something. "Hey? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came to she my friend is there anything wrong with that." He said walking towards her, filling the air with the sound of his pant legs rubbing against each other. He couldn't help but grin at what she was wearing. 'Damn, she looks hot. Wait, where did that come from?' He thought he was about to reach for her when.  
  
"Hey Kagome, why don't you take your friend to up to your room? Dinner will be ready I a minute." Her mother called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Come on." Kagome Said leading the way  
  
Inuyasha followed, he was curious to see what her room looked like. She led him through an arched doorway and up some stairs. Once they got to the top she led him to the end of the hallway to a closed door. She just stood there tapping her finger on the door knob. She then turned around and looked at him.  
  
"My room is pretty messy."  
  
"It can't be any worse than mine." Now he was really curious.  
  
She opened the door with a shrug, and stepped to the side to let him enter. She flipped on the light switch and went to sit at her desk chair to the right of the room.  
  
He walked past her and into her room he was immediately was rushed with the sent of strawberries and fresh laundry. (That's all I can think of, that's what my friends say my room smells like,) She had a bed of to the left corner of the room with her dark blue blankets, sheets and pillows tossed all over it. The walls were panted a white with pictures and posters everywhere. There were also cloths every where, cloths were also hanging out of the dresser that sat to the right of the door.  
  
"So...what are you really doing here?" She said to him as she watched him walk over to her bed and sit on it.  
  
"I came to make love to you." Inuyasha said with a grin on his face.  
  
Kagome instantly shoot up in her chair.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Thank you for the reviews, Daniy Jinx 


	11. The invitation

This Chapter is some what short. I a pretty tired. Daniy Jinx  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"I can't believe you would say that I am not having sex with, you... No way in hell buddy...plus you have a girlfriend!" Kagome said rambling on pacing back and forth in her room  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha said try to get her attention  
  
"I mean I can't do that... I wouldn't know what to do." She regarded say that. From behind her she heard laughing. She turned around to see Inuyasha laying on his back look up at the ceiling on her bed. 'Ok he's lay on my bed' she thought freaking out in her head. 'But why, is he laughing at me?'  
  
"God, Kagome it was just a joke." He said in between his laughing. "Just sit back down"  
  
Kagome sat back beside him on the bed next to him lost in her thoughts. 'I just pretty much told him I was a virgin. I mean I am but he didn't have to know that,'  
  
Inuyasha sat back up and looked over at Kagome. He waved his hand in front of her face trying to snap her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Kagome you in there?" she didn't respond. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He brought his mouth really close to her ear "Kagome don't make me have sex with you" He whispered in a sexy voice  
  
She instantly shot up "Oh, no you don't"  
  
"Well if you weren't staring off into space I wouldn't of, had to do it."  
  
"You could have just shock me you know." She said while setting back in the chair on the other side of the room away from him.  
  
"Yeah I could of, but that was much more fun." He said with a grin  
  
"I hate you" She narrowed her eyes at him. He just grinned back  
  
"So anyway what I came here to talk to you about was," He said completely ignore her anger "I wonted you to go to my fathers birthday party with me?"  
  
"Why don't you just take your girlfriend?" Kagome said in an angry voice  
  
"Well you see I would, but my father doesn't like her very much."  
  
"Well that a big surprise" She said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"What was that?" He heard her he just wonted to she if she had enough guts to repeat it.  
  
"I said, Well that's a big surprise" she said in the same sarcastic tone only a little louder.  
  
"That's what I thought. Anyways will you go with me?"  
  
"Why do you want me to go, why don't you take like Miroku or something?" she shouted  
  
"Because he's a pervert and he wouldn't talk to me at all he would just be chasing the girls around grabbing their asses." He shouted back "And I wont you to go because I enjoy your company." He said in a quieter tone  
  
"You really want me to go with you?"  
  
"Yea, I really want you to go." He repeated  
  
"Alright if it means that much to you," she got up from her chair and walked to the door. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" She said over her shoulder as she walked out  
  
"Sure what are you having?" He asked fallowing behind her into the kitchen  
  
"Oden?"  
  
"Yuck, do you have any ramen?"  
  
Diner was pretty eventful, Kagome found some ramen for Inuyasha. They all ate there dinner and Kagome family asked Inuyasha about his father's birthday party. They found out that he was turning 56 (my daddy's age) and that Inuyasha and his brother were throwing a big surprise party for him. This means Kagome has to wear a dress.  
  
"So this is a formal event?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
They went back up to her room after dinner to talk; she was back in the chair he was back on the bed. Well, laying on the bed anyway.  
  
"Right so that means I have to where a suit or a tux or something and you have to wear a dress." He replied in a sleepily tone while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"So when is it?"  
  
"To marrow" He was starting to fall asleep  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha why, don't you spin the night you look pretty tired?" she didn't wont him drive home if he was this sleepy.  
  
"Your mom, wouldn't mind?"  
  
"No, plus you could help my pick out what to wear to marrow."  
  
She didn't get an answer he was already asleep. She walked over to him with a shy smile on her face. 'Oh, great now where am I suppose to sleep.' She thought to herself. She tried to shake him awake, but all he did was roll over on his side, Snuggle against the wall with his back to her. 'Well, at least I've got a Queen sized bed.' She crawled into her bed, making sure she was a far away from him as she could get, brought the covers up to her chin and drifted off into sleep.  
  
"Kagome wake up it's time for breakfast, and tell your friend he's got a phone call." Came Sota's muffled voice threw the door.  
  
Kagome stirred awake, she tried to get up but there was something holding her down. She slowly opened her aware of the fact that someone had opened her blinds and that there was light everywhere.  
  
"Agh, Sota I'm going to kill you." She tried to get up again, but this time whatever it was that was hold her down tightened around her. 'Oh, please don't tell me has his arms around me.' She hoped to herself, but that hope was dropped when she felt t stir behind her.  
  
"Morning" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"...Morning..." She tried to get up once again but he tightened his grip around her once again.  
  
"Where do you thank your going?"  
  
"I have to go down for breakfast and you have a phone call, which I don't understand?" he loosened his grip on her and she got up. She walked over to the door and walked out leave him alone to his thoughts.  
  
'Damn, that was the best night sleep I've had in years.' He got up out of the bed and went to the kitchen in hops for some breakfast for himself.  
  
About the Inuyasha sleeping in her bed thing, my mommy always lets me have boys sleep in my bed with me over night. So I hope that didn't offend anybody.  
  
Thank you, Daniy Jinx 


	12. A phone book

You know that is really weird that you asked about Rin because she's in this chapter. Daniy Jinx Chapter 12 "Hello?" Inuyasha asked into the yellow phone "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT THE WHORES HOUSE?" The person on the other end yelled into the phone, (I'll give you two guesses who that is but you'll only need one.) "How did you get this number Kikyo?" "IT"S CALLED A PHONE BOOK YOU IDEOT" "Oh, know you just fucking didn't." before she could even answer he hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Kagome asked from behind him fiddling with the handle on her mug of hot tea. "Kikyo" He said while rubbing his temples trying to get rid of the head ache he knew was coming Kagome's face dropped "How did she get my number? And why, didn't she just call your cell?" "Because, she was checking up on me." He walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. Kagome fallowed setting in the stool next to him. "Are you alright?" she noticed he was rubbing his temples more forceful now. "Yeah, anyways we have to-" He was enter upped by the sound of the Phone ringing, Kagome got up to answer it "If that's her again I swear." "Hello?" "Hey, Kagome haven't talked to you in a while." Came the person on the other end "Hey Rin, it has been a long time." Rin was a good friend of Kagome's they met in middle school, but Rin had to moved away when her Parent's died to go live with her Grandparents on the other side of town. "Hey I just thought I call you and tell you that I'm back in town for good. Gramps got a good job here." "Wow, that's great" Kagome said excited "Yeah, I was just wondering if you wonted to do anything tonight. You know catch up and stuff." "I wish I could Rin but I have to go with a friend to his father's surprise birthday party" she said sadly "Well, that is too bad" Rin sounded even sadder than Kagome. Wait a minute Inuyasha has a Brother.' She thought "Can you hold on a minute Rin?" "Sure" Kagome put her hand over the phone and pulled it away from her head. "Hey Inuyasha?" she called out to him He came around the corner with a glass of orange juice in his hand and a piece of toast in the other. "Yeah?" "Is your brother single?" "Yeah, why?" he said with his left eyebrow raised "Because I have a friend that I haven't seen in along time and I thought that maybe your brother could possible take her to the party so I can talk to her as well" "She can come with us sure, but I'm not to sure about the Sesshomaru thing though. I don't even think he's ever got laid let alone had a girlfriend?" he said while walking away rounding the corner Kagome just rolled her eyes and put the phone back up to her ear. "Hey Rin I've got great news." Inuyasha left Kagome's house saying he had to go find something to wear. Kagome was up in her room putting on the dress that Inuyasha had picked out of her closet complaining that she was a girl and needed to a lest have more a three dresses. He had picked out a simply dark red dress that stopped about an inch below her knees and with thin spaghetti straps to hold it all up she looked stunning in it. She of course had to pick out the shoe, she picked out a pair of black high heeled shoes that laced up her ankles. She did her hair up in a messy bun with decorated chop sticks, letting a few strands fall in her face. She didn't bother putting on any make up since she didn't have any. She stood in front of the mirror smoothing out the wrinkles of her dress. Well this as good as it gets I guess.' She thought as she started walking towards her bedroom door. The sound of her heels clicking on the floor as she walked. "Hey mom, is Rin here yet?" Kagome said while walking into the kitchen Her mom turned around from her chopping of carrots to answer Kagome. "No honey she- OH, MY GOD sweetie you look so beautiful." Her eyes widened as she walked over to Kagome and hugged her. "Mom...Mom I can't, breathe." Kagome said gasping for air. "Oh I sorry, I just that I never get to see you like this." She said while pulling away from her and walking back to her chopping with a smile plastered on her face. "Sis, Rin's here." Her brother voice came from the direction of the front door. Kagome ran as fast as she could in high heels in towards the front door. "RIN!" she squealed grabbing on to her friend in a forceful hug "KAGOME" Rin squealed back hugging just as strong as Kagome Kagome let go of Rin to get a good look at her. She had long dark brown hair almost black done up the same way Kagome's was, chocolate brown eyes , thin beautiful face almost child like, she was wearing simply black dress much like Kagome's but stopping a little lower below her knees, that fit her every cure well showing off her petite body, with black high heeled shoes that also laced up her ankles. "So, how do I look?" Rin asked posing for Kagome. "Not to Bad," Kagome giggled "You don't look so bad yourself." They were to busy look each other that they didn't notice Inuyasha walking up the Front porch and stand Behind Rin in the door way. "You both look pretty damn good to me." Inuyasha said with his hair tied in a braid at the base of his neck flowing down the middle of his back. He was wearing a pair of grey slacks with a white button down shirt long sleeve dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned, with a dark red tie tied loosely around his neck, and black dress shoes. Rin and Kagome jumped. "Damn it Inuyasha you sacred us." Kagome said hold her chest "Hello, I'm Inuyasha." He said extending his hand for Rin to take. "Hello, I'm Rin." She said take his hand and letting it go. "Well, now that's over with shall we go?" He said gesturing for them to fallow as he walked away. "Alright...Bye Mom, see you when we get home." Kagome didn't wait for an answer as she shut the door behind her. Done, Daniy Jinx 


	13. Straighten your tie

Chapter 13  
  
"Is everything all set for father's arrival?" Sesshomaru asked rounding the corner into a very while decorated ball room. Sesshomaru had his hair pulled back into a pony tail that rested lightly on the base of his neck, black slacks covering his long muscular legs, a white button down shirt showing off his well toned torso, the fist three buttons undone with a dark blue silk tie tied loosely around his neck, the sleeve rolled up to his elbows showing off the expensive sliver wrist watch resting on his left wrist.  
  
"Yes, Sir everything is in order." A very nervy Jaken answered trying to keep up. Dressed in his usually attire.  
  
"Inuyasha said something about him bring a date to keep me company, you wouldn't know anything about that now would you Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked signing a bill that was handed to him by one of the very many deliver men exiting out the door.  
  
"No, Sir I do not know of which you speck."  
  
"While when Inuyasha gets here tell him I most speck with him at once." Sesshomaru didn't give Jaken a chance to answer as he walked out of sight.  
  
"Would you hold up Inuyasha, I want to straighten your tie?!" Kagome shouted while exiting the car and running to catch up with Inuyasha.  
  
"For god sakes is it that big of deal to you." He said stopping so she could catch up. She had been nagging him the whole car ride to his house about how he should straighten his tie, and of course just to piss her off he wouldn't.  
  
"Yes, it means that much to me, I want to make a good impression." Kagome whispered as she buttoned up his shirt. Her finger grazed the skin of his chest as her shaky hand tried desperately not to shack. She got to his last button when his hands reached out and took her wrists stopping her from going any further; she gasped and looked into his eyes. There was something burning in his eyes that she couldn't place. He lend his head down to her ear.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me wearing that dress?" He whispered huskily, before letting go of her wrist he sucked sweetly on her ear lob sending her into bolts of pleasure. Before she could snap out of her trance he turned and walked away unbutton he buttons that she had just buttoned showing off his white muscle shirt underneath and completely taking off the tie.  
  
"Hey, Kagome are you ok?" Rin asked from beside her, touching her trying to snap Kagome back into reality.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm great." Kagome answered still a little dazed.  
  
"Inuyasha Sir, Sir Sesshomaru whishes to speck with you at once." Jaken spoke while walk to Inuyasha who handed him the discarded tie, at the entrance of the house. "He is up in his room, Sir."  
  
"Yeah ok umm... those to ladies out there." He said pointing to where Kagome and Rin still standing in the driveway "I want them to be taken well care of." With that said he walked away and up to the stairs to his brother's room. He knew what his brother wonted to talk to him about and he wasn't going to let him blow this girl off.  
  
He made to Sesshomaru's door which was only two doors down from his and lightly knocked on the door. With a silent come in, he opened the door and slipped in. he was always amazed at how his brother could be so clean and organized compared to him. It was the same way his bedroom was just cleaner. The walls were painted a really light brown there was also a sward above his bed, and the desk was organized. And no cloths what so ever on the floors just spick and span. (It's laid out the same as Inuyasha's room)  
  
Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist and drying his hair, his muscle glistening in the evening sun that shone threw the window.(drools God if only Sesshomaru were real.)  
  
"What did you want?" Inuyasha spoke stuffing his had into his pockets.  
  
"Inuyasha what is that you said about you having company for me tonight? Because, I won't need them." He said walking over to his closet and opening it, he dropped the towel into the hamper that hang on door. (The one he was dyeing his hair with) and proceed to pick out his cloths for the evening.  
  
Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Alright Sesshomaru, if you don't fin this person the lest bit attractive. I'll take them home the very minute you tell me to."  
  
Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute and then came to a decision. "Alright little brother I'll see this girl."  
  
"Who said it being anything about a girl?" Inuyasha barely dodged the shoe that came flying at his head as he ran out the door.  
  
"Rin, are you alright?" Kagome said in a concerned voice. They were led to the ball room where the party was going to be held; they sat at a table in the back of the large room because they didn't know anybody. Everybody was waiting fir the man of the hour, Kagome over heard that he'd be here any minute and Inuyasha was no where to be seen.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I just don't know anybody here." Rin said shakily, large crowds of people, aspessliy people she didn't know made her nerves.  
  
"Hey you guys, I've been looking for you. My brother while be down in a minute." Inuyasha said coming up from behind them.  
  
"My god, Inuyasha you scared me." Kagome said both her and Rin holding their chests.  
  
"Feh, you guys are too jumpy." He said sitting in the set next to Kagome. "Hey there's the dick head now."  
  
Rin had to she what this guy looked like that she would be spending her evening with. And what she saw made her heart skip a beat. His elegant face and his long sliver hair braided down the middle of his back swaging back and forth as he walked. The white button down dress shirt just unbuttoned enough to show the white muscle shirt underneath. His dark gray slacks covering his long muscular legs and down to his black dress shoes that he seemed to walk gracefully in, while walking towards her she blushed as he extended his hand to her.  
  
"Good Evening, I'm Sesshomaru," she placed her tiny hand in his and he bent down slightly and kissed he hand. She blushed even harder if possible.  
  
"Good evening, I'm Rin" She watched as he released her hand and sat down beside her.  
  
Sorry about the delay family Emergence, but were all better now. : p Thank you, Daniy Jinx 


	14. i don't think so

Chapter 14  
  
"Well Rin, it seems you are going to be my company for tonight?" Sesshomrau said giving a nod to his brother, who only smiled and returned the nod.  
  
As soon as Sesshomaru saw Rin he knew that he was going to enjoy the night, very much indeed.  
  
"Yeah it seems that way." She smiled him with a blush on her face.  
  
"Hey, Rin would you like to go to the bathroom with me?" Kagome said standing up and grabbing her purse.  
  
"Yea" She stood up and looked in direction of Sesshomaru "I'll be back in second." He only nodded his answer and watched as she walked away.  
  
"So...How's that ass looking?" Inuyasha said catching his brother's smile.  
  
"I wasn't looking." Sesshomaru said clear his throat, ok so maybe he was.  
  
"Sure, you keep telling your self that."  
  
Once in the bathroom Rin couldn't hold it anymore, she let out a fit of giggles as if she were and school girl getting a kiss on the cheek by her crush.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe it Kagome he's so hot I mean like, hotter than a devils drawers hot." Rin said blushing profusely  
  
"That hot huh, I so glad you came with me than."  
  
"Yea, me too..."  
  
"So you think Sesshomaru's hot huh" A dark haired girl came walking into the bathroom.  
  
"Who are you?" Rin asked  
  
"Kikyo" Kagome said glaring daggers at her, if only looks could kill. Kagome stepped back to look at her appearance. God did she look like a hooker that someone just picked up off the block. She was wearing a sink tight neon green strapless dress that cane to about mid upper thigh and matching green pumps. Her hair and makeup was way done over the top.  
  
"Yeah that's me and wait the hell are you doing here, you weren't invited." Kikyo said walking over to the mirror and started to appeal even more make up.  
  
"Yes I was, in fact Inuyasha invited me." Kagome said trying to keep it cool.  
  
Kikyo caught a glimpse of something pink on Kagome's left hand in the mirror and turned around to get a better look at it.  
  
"Let me see your left hand." She ordered  
  
"Why? What do you care what's on my left hand." She said snaking her hand around behind her. But Kikyo saw it and got beyond pissed. She reached out and grabbed Kagome's wrist and brought her hand out from behind her back.  
  
"You bitch!" She shouted "How did you get this, this is supposed to be mine. Now give it to me, NOW!" she said trying to get the ring off of Kagome's finger, it was hard at first but she managed with force.  
  
"No Kikyo give it back" Kagome said almost in near tears as she watched as Kikyo put the ring on her left hand and looked it over with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"Now, Kagome you know that I deserves this more than you." Kikyo threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Kagome slumped down on the floor crying with her head held in her hands. 'I just lots Inuyasha's mothers ring, he'll never for it.' She thought.  
  
Rin sat next to her crying friend and gave her a comforting pat on he back.  
  
"Kagome? Who was that?"  
  
"Inuyasha's Girlfriend"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So...What did you get dad for his birthday?" Inuyasha said to he's brother he couldn't stand the silence anymore.  
  
"A new lap top. You?" Sesshomaru answered turning his attention to his brother.  
  
"A new..." He started but he caught someone that he did not want to see at this very moment walking towards him.  
  
"Hey baby." Kikyo said as she approached the table he and his brother were sitting at. They both got a look of disgust on there faces when they saw what she was wearing. (And yes it was even that bad that Sesshomaru mad the face.)  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha said as he dodged a kiss from her.  
  
"Now is that Anyway to talk to your Girlfriend."  
  
"Yes, it is when you know for a fact that you were not even invited to this party in the first place." He said to clenched teeth.  
  
"I was invited" Kikyo said sweetly.  
  
"By whom my I ask?" Sesshomaru said calmly.  
  
"Kouga"  
  
"Kagome are you sure you're alright?" Rin asked as they walked back into the ball room.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Kagome looked up just in time to see the one person she disliked a lot coming towards her and Rin.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong." Rin seeing her friends discomfort.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Kouga said walking towards Kagome, ignoring Rin.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome almost shouted.  
  
"I work for Jeison. (You Know I'm going to have to apologize I never gave Inuyasha's Father a name, oh and by the way it means Jason in Japanese.)  
  
"Well good for you but we have to get back to our dates." She said as she grabbed Rin's hand and started to walk past Kouga.  
  
"I don't think so." He said as he grabbed onto her arm.  
  
Sorry but I'm kind of tired. Daniy Jinx 


	15. What did he do to me

You are being warned this chapter has rap in it. You have been warned!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"You came with that asshole?!" Inuyasha shouted  
  
"Yeah, what of it you came with that whore." Kikyo said in a calm voice as she sat in a chair next to Sesshomaru, who only scooted away to the other side of the table.  
  
"We already talked about this Kikyo you call her a whore one more time and I swear to God...." Inuyasha said threw clenched teeth; she was on a thin line.  
  
"You'll what Yashie?" She said sweetly  
  
"I'll break up with you." He was losing it.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked this was party was more fun than he thought it would be. 'And to think that I wasn't going to come' He thought to himself. Than he noticed, the ring on Kikyo's left hand. 'I thought Inuyasha said he gave that to Kagome?' He asked himself. He had to find out perhaps he miss heard. Then he turned he's attention to his brother. He tapped him on the shoulder and when Inuyasha turned around to acknowledge him he titled his head away from the table as a signal to fallow him.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and waited for Sesshomaru to get up and fallowed him away from earshot so Kikyo couldn't hear.  
  
"Kouga let me go now." Kagome tried to sound calm when inside she was terrified.  
  
"No you're my women and you're coming with me." Kouga only tightened his grip on Kagome's arm, make her wince.  
  
"Rin, Go get Inuyasha or Sesshomaru." Seeing as Rin didn't move she tried something better. "HURRY!" And with that Rin ran off as fast as she could.  
  
"You really think that those to can save you?" Kouga said wrapping his other arm around Kagome's waist. "You're my women." And with that said he picked her up and carried her off kicking and screaming.  
  
"What is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked once they got out of ear shot.  
  
"Did you mean..." He got to finish as he saw Rin run towards them with a look of terror on her face.  
  
"You have to help Kagome!" she shouted out of breath.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked franticly.  
  
"Some guy has her."  
  
"Who has her Rin?" Sesshomaru asked trying to calm the girl.  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"Kouga please stop!" Kagome shouted, trying to break from his hold. He was carrying her down a hall that she didn't recognize and by the way he was opening and shutting doors it looked like he didn't either.  
  
"No, Kagome you're my women and we're going to make that official, tonight." He had a lustful grin on his face the whole time he said that, and it didn't make Kagome all too comfortable "Her we are" he said as he walked through the door that he just opened. He put Kagome down on the floor and she made a med dase for the door, only to be pushed on the floor with a loud 'thud'.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked as tears ran done her cheeks. She watched as he shut the door, which made the room go completely black to the point where she couldn't see in front of her nose. Then all of the sudden she was on the laying on the floor with the pressure of Kouga's body holding her down so she couldn't struggle.  
  
"Because you're my women." With that said he kissed her with such force that she swear her lips would bruise. She tried to push him off of her, but he only pushed himself down on her harder. He licked her bottom lip and when she didn't grant he access he rammed he knee up in between her legs which caused her to gasp in pain, take advantage of that he split he tongue it to her mouth tasting her, Kagome have realized this and bit his tongue in return. He adamantly separated from her mouth and sat up.  
  
"You Bitch" He said and slapped her right across the face. Causing Kagome to scream out in pain. "don't do it again" then he pushed himself down on her again put this time he tore the top part of her dress off first, he smirked she wasn't wearing a bra.  
  
"Please, Kouga stop." She said crying trying to push him off of her again. This time he hit her in the slapped her harder than before, making her whole face shot with pain. She began to hear more ripping of her cloths when she felt her panties being taken off. "Kouga Please stop, please!" She shouted at him trying to make him understand that she didn't want this. That only got her another harder slap in the face.  
  
"Bitch don't you get it I'm not going to give up." With that said he shoved his first to fingers into her womanhood causing her to scream even louder than before.  
  
"STOP, STOP." She shouted kicking at him and pounding her fist on his chest. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. She quickly spit in his face, covering him in blood and spit. This got her a lot more slaps with his free had bad she didn't care she only wanted him off of her.  
  
"Rin where did he take her?" Inuyasha asked they where walking down the hall that Rin told where she last saw them.  
  
"I don't know, she told me to go find you guys." Rin said fallowing closely behind the both of them. That's when she heard it, Kagome screaming from in front of her which made her stop dead in her tracks. She was pretty sure they guys heard it to because they too stop did in their tacks. "Oh, please tell me he's not doing what I think his doing." Rin said almost in tears.  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha said as he began to walk towards the door that it was coming from. He tried to open it only to find it locked. So he did the only thing he couldn't think to do. He kicked the door down, and what he saw only disgusted him further.  
  
There was Kouga pants down and ready to rape Kagome, who was passed out and looked to be almost beaten to death. Inuyasha was pissed he walked into the room grabbed Kouga by the back of his neck and threw he into the nearest wall. Inuyasha walked over to Kouga grabbed him by the front of shirt and lifted him up with strength that he didn't even know he possessed and slammed him up against the wall.  
  
"Why did you do that you sick fuck?" Inuyasha said nose to nose with Kouga. His anger was beginning to show.  
  
"Because, I can do what I please to my women." Kouga said with a smirk. This quickly faded when he saw Inuyasha's fist coming at his face knocking him out.  
  
Inuyasha dropped Kouga's limp body to the floor and walked over to slowly over to Kagome's. Rin was sitting next to her crying and Sesshomaru was trying to comfort her. Kagome looked horrible she already had bruises starting to form all over her face. Her nose and lips where bleeding, her cloths where ripped to shreds, and the worst of all she looked like she wasn't breathing very well.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to her and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Rin call an Ambulance, she's pretty bad." Inuyasha said in a calm voice.  
  
Inuyasha got up with Kagome in his arms and walked out of the room. Rin quickly called 911 and fallowed with Sesshomaru left behind, he said he would deal with Kouga.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes only to shut them again. The light in the room was way too bright. She started to try and lift her hand up only to have it weighed down by something. She opened her eyes again slowly this time, and looked down to see a ball of white fuzz. She let her eyes adjust and took a better look to she that it was Inuyasha sitting in a chair next to her bed with his head lying down on her lags holding her hand. 'Why is he in my room?' she thought to herself. Then she finely got a good look at the room she was in the hospital.  
  
Her eyes went wide when memories of last night flashed back into her head.  
  
'Oh, god what did he do to me?'  
  
Sorry I made Kouga such an asshole, but I couldn't think of anybody else. Daniy Jinx 


	16. The hospital

Chapter 16  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the warmth in his hand being pulled away. When he lifted his head from Kagome's legs he looked up to see that Kagome was wide awake and crying with her hands coving her mouth.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" He asked he knew it was a stupid question but that's all he could think of.  
  
The only response was a shake of her head 'no'.  
  
"Do you need anything?" He asked in concern.  
  
Kagome again just shook her head 'no'. She looked him over and saw that he was wearing the same thing he was wearing when she last saw him at his father's party only he's hair was down and he looked horrible. She slowly took her hands away from her mouth, and laid them to rest in her lap noticing the needle that was in her left hand that had a small tube coming out of the top. Then she noticed an absence of something on her ring finger of her left had and it made her burst out into a whole new stream of tears.  
  
Inuyasha seeing this grew more concerned and got up from his chair and walked over to the crying girl and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Kagome, it's alright I'm here you don't have to worry about him anymore Sesshomaru took care of him." Inuyasha said in a whisper pet her hair down on her head.  
  
Kagome looked up at him from where she had been sobbing in his shirt. Her eyebrow knitted in confession. "What do you mean Sesshomaru took care of him?" She said wiping the tears away with her right hand.  
  
"I mean, Sesshomaru took care of him. As in he took him out back and beat the ever living shit out of him. He's in the hospital to with a broken jaw broken leg and arm I think?" Inuyasha said looking down at her with a smirk.  
  
"I didn't wont you to hurt him." She said sadly  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback by this. "You do know he tried to rap you, right?" He asked  
  
"No" She said tears running down her face "all I remember is trying to fight him off and then he hit really hard and then it all went black." Came her muffled response, crying even harder into Inuyasha shirt gripping it harder and harder with her tiny hands as time passed.  
  
Inuyasha tightened his hold around her fragile body, and rested his head on hers letting her cry it out. 'Damn you Kouga' he thought  
  
Inuyasha finally got Kagome to settle down and let her rest. He walked out of her room and into the lobby where her family and his where with Rin sitting next to Sesshomaru quietly resting her head on his shoulder, even Kikyo there.  
  
A look of disgust crossed his face as she was still wearing the neon green dress, if that's what you call it that she was still wearing at the party. She was inspecting her nails on her right hand as if nothing happened.  
  
He told everybody that she was ok and that she was sleeping right now.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to his father and sat next to him and Sesshomaru. He looked a lot more like Sesshomaru than Inuyasha, same colored hair and length, he was a little taller, eyes where the same, pretty much everything, but when you looked at his face you could see he was a little wiser than them. He was wearing black pin striped pants and a black button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Everybody didn't get to change they all rushed right to the hospital in fear for Kagome and her unconscious state.  
  
Inuyasha turned to his father who had his hand to his mouth and resting his elbow on the arm of the chair and legs crossed glaring at the unsuspecting Kikyo cross from him. Inuyasha toke this as his cue.  
  
"You Know dad, you don't have to be here." Inuyasha said breaking his father out of his evil thought.  
  
"I know but I would like too." He said turning to his youngest son and letting a smile touch his face. "By the way, there is something I would like to talk to you about"  
  
"Sure" Inuyasha said standing up and cracking all his aching bones. "How about we talk on the way to the cafeteria, I'm starved"  
  
"No problem, that sounds good." Jeison responded also standing up.  
  
"Sesshomaru would you like to come?" Inuyasha asked hearing he older brother's stomach rumble.  
  
"Sure" He answered, and then stood up living Rin to sit by herself with people she barley knew.  
  
"Rin, would you go a watch Kagome. She's already asleep I just wont someone to be with her when she wakes up." Inuyasha asked seeing Rin's discomfort.  
  
Rin's only response was that she got up a started walking away towards Kagome's door.  
  
"Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked and they all began to walk towards the elevator.  
  
Kikyo watched as they walked away. She then took her left hand out from behind her back and started to inspect the ring the she took.  
  
Kagome's mother saw her do this and got a look of confusion on her face. 'I thought that Inuyasha gave that to Kagome?' She asked herself.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about Dad?" Inuyasha asked sitting down at the table with his blow full of ramen.  
  
"Well, I noticed that you gave your mothers ring away." Jeison said sipping his coffee.  
  
"Yeah, so" Inuyasha said and began to eat  
  
"Well I'm concerned as to why you gave it to Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha left eyebrow went up in confusion. "I did not give it to Kikyo, I'm not that stupid."  
  
"But then why, is it on her left hand at this very moment?" His father asked.  
  
"I noticed it too." Sesshomaru said sipping he's coffee. "Last night at the party, I thought you told me you gave it to Kagome." He finished taking another sip.  
  
"I didn't give to Kagome." Inuyasha said "So Kikyo couldn't have it."  
  
"Go see for yourself." Sesshomaru said  
  
Inuyasha got up from the table leaving his ramen, Sesshomaru and Jeison fallowed.  
  
"Kagome?" Rin asked seeing Kagome stir in her bed.  
  
"Yeah" she mumbled  
  
"How are you doing?" Rin asked getting up form her chair by the window and walking next to Kagome.  
  
"Not so good, you?" Kagome said opening her eyes to look at her friend.  
  
"Good" Rin answered  
  
"You do know I'm not going to break right you can give me a hug." Kagome said with a much needed smile.  
  
Rin not being one to be told twice jumped at her friend giving her a bone crushing hug. Kagome didn't care she needed this right now.  
  
"I was so worried about you." Rin whispered into her friend's neck tears about to fall.  
  
"I'm alright, so how are things going with you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked changing the subject.  
  
"Perfect" Rin said pulling away from her Kagome and looking at her "He's such a sweet heart."  
  
"Really I would have never thought that. He doesn't look like the type."  
  
Rin just laughed and started talking more how she came back home with Kagome listening hard, anything to get her mind off why she was in the hospital in the first place.  
  



	17. Where did you get that lovly ring

Chapter 17  
  
"Kikyo, my I ask where you got that lovely ring?" Kagome's mother asked the curiosity getting the better over her.  
  
"Inuyasha gave it to me." Kikyo answered in a sweet voice still staring at her hand. Kikyo caught sight of Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, walking towards her looking pretty pissed with his brother and father fallowing closely behind. She quickly put her hand behind her left hand under her jacket on her lap and plastered a horrifying smile on her face.  
  
"Kikyo, can I see your left hand?" Inuyasha asked politely as he could at the moment.  
  
"What for baby?" Kikyo said slipping the ring off with her thumb under her jacket.  
  
Inuyasha didn't bother asking and jerked her hand out from underneath the jacket and looked it over. There wasn't a ring. He turned to his brother and father, they looked confused well at least he's father did anyway.  
  
"See I told you" Inuyasha said gesturing towards Kikyo's had.  
  
"Ahem" Kagome's mother grunted turning every ones attention in the room towards her. "If I may Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" she asked  
  
"They said that they saw Kikyo wearing my mother's ring, when you know that I gave it to Kagome." Inuyasha said looking between Kikyo and Kagome's mother.  
  
"Well maybe you should look under her jacket, Inuyasha." She said gesturing towards the jacket on Kikyo's lap.  
  
Inuyasha was about to grab for the jacket when Kikyo stand up the jacket clutched tightly to her chest. "Inuyasha I can't believe you would actually listen to this people over me"  
  
"What are you hiding in that jacket that you don't want anybody else to see, Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked walking over to where she stood and tried to reach for the jacket only to have her back away some.  
  
"Inuyasha finally getting fide up with this grabbed for the jacket only to have it ripped away from him by Kikyo. The sound of something hitting the floor caught his attention as he looked down on the floor near his feet. There it was his mother's ring rest against his shoe shining in all it glory. He bent down slowly and picked it up; fingering the ring between his fingers he rose to turn his attention to Kikyo stand with a not so happy look on her face.  
  
"I never wont to see you again." He simply said and walked away.  
  
"That ring was supposed to be mine not that whore's" Kikyo shouted to his disappearing form.  
  
"Oh shut up, you're the Whore." Jeison said, finally being able to get that of his shoulders. "And if I see you anywhere near my family or Kagome's family again, you'll be slapped in jail for stealing." Jeison said calmly.  
  
Kikyo just looked at everybody and began to walk away exiting the hospital. 'That ring will be mine' she thought walking out the door. (Can you say...Psycho?!)  
  
Rin's rambling was interrupted, with a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Kagome answered  
  
"OH MY, GOD KAGOME ARE YOU OK I JUST HEARD WHAT HAPPENED, I'M GOING TO KILL THE BASTERED WHO EVER DID THIS TO YOU!" Songo shouted entering the room wearing nothing but her white and pink pokey dotted pajamas and a pair of running shoes, whit her hair in a loose pony tail down her back.  
  
"Songo, I'm fine no need to yell" Kagome said putting on her best fake smile.  
  
"Kagome I know that look you're not ok, sweetie I was so worried about you." She said reaching for her friend and gave her a big hug, which Kagome returned eagerly.  
  
"No, really I am fine Sango, I mean considering the situation I was in. I'm cool really, plus Rin and Inuyasha have been really good at keeping me company." Kagome said gesturing towards Rin.  
  
Sango's eyes widen in shock at just now noticing her old friend. "Oh my, God Rin, I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you." She said running over to Rin and gave her just as forceful hug as she gave Kagome.  
  
Rin being taken by surprise stumbled back a bit and returned the affection.  
  
"Sango it has been a long time, I missed you as will." Rin said looking over at Kagome to see her smiling. Sango released her from the hug to turn around when they heard a soft knock on the door, to see a man that looked a lot like Inuyasha, but taller.  
  
"Kagome, Hi I'm Inuyasha's Father. I just came in to see how you were doing?" Jeison said walking into the room sitting next to her bed in the uncomfortable Hospital chair.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about your birthday party."  
  
"Don't worry yourself over it I didn't even want to go to the stupid thing anyways." He said sitting back in the chair. See the look of confuse on Kagome's face he chuckled. "Really Kagome, you didn't think I knew that my son's were throwing me a surprise birthday party."  
  
"Know I guess not." Kagome said shyly  
  
"Excuse me girls." Jeison said noticing Rin and Sango. "Forgive my rudeness I'm Inuyasha's and Seshomaru's Father, Jeison. I know who you are" he said pointing to Rin. "But I don't' know who you are?" He said extending his hand out to Sango to shack.  
  
"I'm Kagome's best friend, Sango." She said taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
"Ah, you're the lecher's girlfriend. Well I think I'll be going know that I know your ok Kagome." He said as he began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Um, Jeison where's Inuyasha?" Kagome Said stopping Jeison dead in his tracks.  
  
"Girl's, do you think I could have a moment alone with Kagome?" he said walking back to Kagome's bed and sitting once again in the uncomfortable chair.  
  
"Sure" they both said in and the same time. They both gave Kagome another hug each and walked out the room closing the door slowly behind them.  
  
"What happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried he was hurt.  
  
"Nothing dear, it's just he found out that Kikyo bitch, pardon my langue, that she took the ring that he gave you."  
  
"Oh" Kagome said sadly turning her attention to her hands in her lap, she didn't want Inuyasha or any one his family to be mad at her for losing it.  
  
"Kagome we're not mad at you, she took it from you it's not your fault." Jeison said sensing her discomfort.  
  
"I know I just can't help feel that way." She said looking at him.  
  
"How long have you been in love with my son?" He asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
Inuyasha walked quietly down the sidewalk passing by the brightly lit shop signs and display windows, fiddling with the ring in his pocket  
  
'Why would Kikyo do such a thing?' he asked himself ignore the stares from the couple that walked by.  
  
'It's because she's a bitch' the nagging voice answered in the back of his head.  
  
'Yeah your probably right, wait now I'm talking to myself.' He thought  
  
"That's just perfect" he said aloud. He then felt as a rain drop he his nose, he looked up to see that the sky matched his mood, dark and gloomy. He soon felt another rain drop this time on his cheek.  
  
"Even better now it's raining." He snorted. He about jumped out of his pants when his right leg began to vibrate. Remembering he turned the ringer off in the hospital so they think it was off, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his sliver flip phone. Looking at the caller id he groaned it came up private. That could only mean one thing, Kikyo or some one else.  
  
He flipped it open and put it slowly to his ear.  
  
"Hello" he said ready to hang up if it was Kikyo.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, where did you go man?" Miroku asked on the other end.  
  
"For a walk." He simply answered sighing in relief that it was Miroku. "Why, where are you at?" he asked he didn't remember leaving Miroku anywhere.  
  
"At the hospital, Sango called me and said something happened to Kagome. So she and I rushed over here as fast we could."  
  
"Is she alright?" he forgot to see her before he left. He began to walk back in the direction of the hospital. It wouldn't take him very long to get there he only walked about two blocks.  
  
"Yeah she's fine your dad's talking to her right now though, so I haven't seen her yet."  
  
"Alright, well I'll be there in about a minute or so." Inuyasha said hanging up the phone not bother to sat good by.  
  
"What could my father want to talk about with Kagome?" He said aloud quickening his pace a little.  
  
To all those who are wondering why I write in English so well, is because my mother is an American. She taught me a lot before I moved to America. Hurray for my mommy! She is an awesome teacher. ( Daniy Jinx 


	18. Not anymore

Chapter 18  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked stunned by the sudden question.  
  
"I mean, how long have you been in love with my son Kagome? I promise I won't tell anyone, you can tell me." Jeison said reaching out a giving her hands a comforting squeeze.  
  
"I can't he has a girlfriend." Kagome said turning her attention back to her hands.  
  
"Not anymore." He said calmly.  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to Jeison seeing he had huge smile on her face, which in return made her smile.  
  
"I'm sorry I just can't, I can't be in love with some one who doesn't love me back." She said as she watched my sigh and get up from his chair and graceful walk to the door.  
  
"Who said he didn't love you back Kagome?" He said and walked out the door leaving a dumbfounded girl in her bed, staring at where he once was.  
  
"Sesshomaru, do you think you could give me a ride home?" Rin asked taping on his shoulder.  
  
"I would love to Rin." He said standing up a extending his hand for her to take.  
  
She gladly took his hand and stood up. "Do you mind if I go say good bye to Kagome first?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Not at all" he said release her hand. And watched her walk down the hall and disappear into the room.  
  
"Stop staring at her ass." His father said breaking him out of his thoughts. "I thought I raised you better than that Sesshomaru."  
  
"Shut up, Dad" Sesshomaru said calmly, a little embarrassed that he had been caught again, but not showing it on his face.  
  
"I'm ready" Rin said walking up to him.  
  
They walked of the building, Rin shivered from the cold breeze that zoomed past them. She was about to wrap her arms around herself when she felt a heave fabric come down on her shoulders. She looked behind her to see that Sesshomaru had put he's jacket on her. I light blush tinted her face and mumbled a thank you.  
  
"Where is your car?" she asked tightening her hold around he's jacket. It smiled like him and it was heavenly, it smiled a woods smile like he had ran threw the forest.  
  
"It's that one over there." He said pointing to the black BMW.  
  
The ride was silent in the most part only Rin telling him wear she lived and how to get there, both comfortable with the others presence.  
  
Rin was about to fall asleep when the car can to a stop and the engine cut off. When she looked out the window to see that they were at her house, then she looked at the clock on the dashboard 2:30 a.m. it said she groaned. Her grandparents were going to kill her.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Sesshomaru asked hearing her groan  
  
"Yeah, just take a good look at me know because you won't be seeing me for a year or two." Rin said sarcastically.  
  
"I could come in and explain if you want?" he offered, he got a tiny smirk on him face when he saw her face light up with excitement.  
  
"You would do that for me?" she asked hope he was be genuine with that other and not just being polite.  
  
The only answer she got was him stepping out the car and walking over to her side and opening her door for her to get out.  
  
"Yes, I truly mean it." Was all he said and extended his hand for her taking so he could help her get out of the car.  
  
She gladly took his hand. They walked up to the front porch of Rin's tiny little house. It was one story and brown, looked as like a double wide but was way too big to be considered that.(I hope you know what I mean by that?) She lived in a peaceful neighborhood, complete with your nosey neighbors. Sesshomaru noticed some ones head in one of the windows of the house next door.  
  
'Probably never seen a BMW before' Sesshomaru thought and let a little chuckle escape his lips.  
  
Rin turned around to see what he was laughing about. "What's so funny?" She asked  
  
All he did was toss his head in the direction of her neighbor's house never braking eye contact with her.  
  
She looked in the direction of where he indicated, and sure enough there was her nosey neighbor sticking her head out the window with binoculars to her face. Rin tried her hardest to hold back the giggle that was escaping. Then she got a devilish plan forming in her head. She turned back to Sesshomaru whom was also looking in the direction of her neighbor's house. She tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"You want to mess with her?" She whispered  
  
Sesshomaru raised his left Eyebrow in question.  
  
Without a second thought Rin stood on her tiptoes and placed a gently kiss on his soft lips. He was a little surprised at the boldness she had but returned in eagerly. He wrapped his arms around her petite body, holing her up against his strong one. He brushed his tongue against her bottom lip asking for silent entrance. She sighed, and slowly opening her mouth, he slowly tasted her, as she did to him. Rin pulled her arms around his neck bring him closer in an effort to deepen the kiss.  
  
They pulled apart for much needed air, panting heavily trying to catch their breath, resting against each others foreheads, looking into each others eyes.  
  
"Wow!" Was all Rin could think to say.  
  
"Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked with a smile, taking her hand a leading her up to her front porch, and to the front door.  
  
"Kagome?" Her mother asked walking into the room. "We're going to get going. The doctor would like for you to stay the night, just in case." She said walking over to her daughter and giving her a big hug.  
  
"Alright that's fine." Kagome said returning it "How am I going to get home tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll give you a ride" Inuyasha said standing in the doorway, getting their attention. "And if you don't mind I liked to stay here and keep you company all night. The doctor said it would be ok."  
  
"That would be great, I was afraid I wouldn't have some one to talk to." Kagome said as she turned her attention back to her Mother. "Would that be ok mom?"  
  
"Sure sweetie, just no hanky panky."(My mom says that) She said giving her daughter one last hug and walking to the door to give the blushing Inuyasha one as well. "Bye have, fun!" with that said she walked in the room leaving the two blushing teens in the room.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked concerned as he walked over to the bed and plopped down in the chair he was going to have to spend the night in again.  
  
"I'm fine, hey let me see your wallet?" Kagome asked  
  
"uh, why?" he asked pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and handing it to her, more like threw it.  
  
"Because I have nothing better to do, and I'm curious. You can always tell who a person is by what's in their wallet." She said opening the black leather think wallet, with Inuyasha watching her intently.  
  
The first thing she noticed was his driver license she pulled it out setting down the rest.  
  
She read it aloud. "Name Inuyasha Blackford, Age 21, and Birthday 7/24/83, Hair Sliver, Eyes Golden, Height 6'9, Weight:" (I can't think of a weight lets just say he's built, Inuyasha will get to go through Kagome wallet in the next chapter.)  
  
Kagome looked at the picture and then at him, and smiled.  
  
'God, he so cute.' She thought place it back where it was.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" He asked  
  
"Nothing, do you know that your four years older then me, which mean your friends with some one who goes to high school, well not anymore any ways I graduate in like a month I think?" Kagome said going threw the rest of his wallet.  
  
"I don't mind" He said getting up from the chair, only to sit next to her on the bed. Pushing her over making enough room for him on the tiny single hospital bed, and rested his head against the pillow.  
  
"Excuse me, but all you had to do was ask." She said dropping his wallet and all its contents on the table next to the bed when she found a picture of him and 'the bitch. She snuggled up against him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, both closing their eye's enjoying the company of one another.  
  
"You know I broke up with Kikyo" He said out of the blue.  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm sorry." Kagome said tightening her hold on his shirt in her hands.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me she had my mother's ring?"  
  
"Because she said it was hers, and that you were suppose to give it to her."  
  
"Kagome, I gave this ring to you." He said pulling the ring out of his pocket with his free arm and placing it back on her finger.  
  
"Thank you." She said a reached up and gave him a gently kiss on the lips. She looked into his eyes, seeing his golden gaze only to be staring right back at hers. She lends her head in for another kiss, this time deepening it. She turned her body around wrapping her arms around his neck, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her bring her closer to him battling with her tongue. She couldn't help but moan, he couldn't help but moan. They pulled away from each other when they heard the door open. Only to see the last person they both did not want to see at that moment.  
  
"Well this is embarrassing" the person said standing at the door.  
  
Sorry, Daniy Jinx  
  
I'm probably going to be redoing the first chapters, so watch out for those, and that all I can think of right at this moment. 


	19. Mrs Kauffman

Nope, my mom likes 'Trigun' I like it too. She says "Trigun is way better than Inuyasha" I say she nuts, nothing is better than Inuyasha. Daniy Jinx  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru walked into the tiny house, stopping at the entrance to take of there shoes off; Rin still leaving Sesshomaru's jacket on.  
  
They both Walked into the Kitchen to she a older women with long grey hair dressed in her light pink pajamas, she was pretty short, she had a eye brown patch other her left eye and the other eyes was a dark shaded of blue, her old face showing you she was wise. Talking on the phone looking pissed and sleepy at the same time, she gestured for them to sit at the table. Silently telling them both to stay put so she could have a talk with them, she obviously didn't care who the man with her granddaughter was.  
  
"Yes I know their here." She said to the other person on the phone. "No, it's none of your business who the young man is." She went silent again "No I will not, she's my granddaughter!" the older women shouted into the olive colored phone before hanging in up.  
  
She calmed her nerves taking a deep steady breath, and turned around to her granddaughter and the very attractive man she was with. She noticed they were holding hands under the table, and that Rin had her eyes closed afraid to open them to see her grandmother's anger. The man though, he watched her with concern, all though it didn't show on his face she could see it in his eyes. She just couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Young lady, where have you been" the old women shouted, making Rin's eyes snapped open she also almost jumped out of her sit.  
  
Rin was about to open her mouth to talk when his clam silk voice began.  
  
"Mrs...." Sesshomaru asked  
  
"Kauffman" The older women asked putting her hands on her hips, showing her anger clearly now.  
  
"Mrs. Kauffman, Rin was with me at the Hospital. A very good friend of ours was hurt." He said calmly, never breaking eye contact with her.  
  
"Oh my God, why didn't you cal me." She asked franticly walking over to Rin and giving her a huge bone crushing hug not giving Rin time to react. "We were so worried about you." She said tightening her hug "Who was hurt honey?" letting go of the hug she sat to the left of her daughter, Sesshomaru on Rin's right.  
  
"Kagome" she said quietly tightening her grip on Sesshomaru's hand underneath the table a single tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Oh my, what happened?" Mrs. Kauffman asked holding her hands up to her mouth.  
  
"She almost got raped." Sesshomaru answered for her, she as how she was in no state for this.  
  
"Oh no, is she alright?" she asked  
  
"Yes, she is fine." He said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Grams, this is Sesshomaru Blackford. Sesshomaru this is my Grams, Kaede." Rin spoke up in disparate need to change the subject about her long time friend.  
  
"Hello" they both said at the same time.  
  
"My husbands name is Myoga, but he's too old to stay up this late." Kaede laughed (I'm sorry I couldn't think of anyone else to be her husband, but I think it's a good match, Right?)  
  
"Grams" Rin began "Do you think you could make me some of your special hot cocoa?" Rin said licking her lips.  
  
"Of course dear." She said as she got up from the table, she walked up to one of the many cabinets and began to rummage around looking for the right stuff. In the process of pulling out a gallon of milk form the fridge, she turned back to the couple again. "Sesshomaru, would you like some cocoa, or maybe some coffee perhaps?" she asked gesturing towards the already being made coffee.  
  
"Coffee would be perfect." Sesshomaru answered calmly never losing his emotionless face, he wasn't a cocoa man.  
  
"So..." Kaede began trying to start a conversation. "How old are you Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Twenty-three" he answered  
  
Kaede about dropped the spoon she was holding, he was six years older than her little Rin.  
  
"How long have you been dating?" she asked trying another approach  
  
Rin was about to answer that they weren't dating, when he cut in again.  
  
"About" he looked at his wrist watch "Ten minutes, give or take a few." He said place his arm back on the table.  
  
"Totosai" Inuyasha and Kagome both said, watching as the man in the doorway turned his head in embarrassment. He was pretty old looking and short, dressed in green worn out shirt and blue jeans with suspenders holding them up, what was left of his gray hair pulled back into a pony tall on top of his shinny head, he had huge eyes with tiny pupils.  
  
"Totosai, what are you doing here." Kagome asked as she felt Inuyasha's weigh leave the bed.  
  
"Well, my dear Kagome I came to see how you were doing, but from what I can tell pretty well." Totosai said walking into the room.  
  
"Wait" Inuyasha said walking over to the old man. "Kagome how do you know him?"  
  
"He's my great uncle." Kagome answered. He was her grandfather's only brother. They were pretty close, that is when he remembered her; he was pretty senile.  
  
"He's your great uncle!" Inuyasha was amazed he knew Totosai from when he made him and his brother's swords.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha you don't have to shoot." Totosai said covering his ears. It wasn't really that loud he was just a drama queen.  
  
"How do you know Inuyasha, uncle?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"I think I made his brother's and his sword"  
  
"Yeah you did old man." Inuyasha said bonking him on the head with his fist.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"What, he deserved it."  
  
Totosai soon left the couple alone in the hospital room, saying he had to go home and work. Which Kagome new was bull; he retired last year.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence, only the sound of the television filling the room. Inuyasha sitting in the window sill watching as the rain trickled down the window, every once and awhile watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye. 'She's so beautiful' he thought. She was lying in the bed in the hospital gown staring up at the cartoons that play on the screen, every now and then he'd hear her giggle and his heart would warm up inside.  
  
He glanced at the clock near the TV that hanging on the wall, it read 3:10. He sighed. 'Well looks like we're not going to sleep tonight.' He thought to himself  
  
He got down from the window and moved over to Kagome's bed, giving her a silent plea to scoot over with a tap on the shoulder, she did giving him enough room to be comfortable with. He slipped off his shoes, lifted up the covers and climbed in. He rested his head up on his right hand against the pillow he now shared with her and began to watch the TV.  
  
His attention was brought back to Kagome when she turned off the cartoons he wasn't really watching and snuggled up against him. Her head resting lightly on his hard chest, her tiny hand found his left hand resting also on his chest.  
  
He lifted his head up to release his hand so he could wrap his arm passively around her waist. He felt her shift as if trying to get comfortable. When she fine did, she looked up at him kissed him gently on the lips, and rested her head back on his chest.  
  
"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She said yawning.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome." He said  
  
They closed their eyes, and drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each others warmth.  
  
Grr... I hate computers. I already had this chapter wrote and then when I tried to open it up to do some last minute touches it said it detected a virus in the document. So I had to rewrite it. ARGH!  
  
Thank you for all they reviews. Daniy Jinx 


	20. Tetris

Yeah chapter 20! It's just about Sesshomaru and Rin. Daniy Jinx  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Mr. Blackford, would you like some more coffee" Kaede asked getting up from the table.  
  
"Please just call me Sesshomaru" he said handing here the cup "And yes I would love some more coffee."  
  
Kaede grabbed his cup from him with a smile. 'Well, I guess he seems nice enough to date my granddaughter even if his five years older than her.' She thought to herself as walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed that Rin had not looked up from her lap the whole time he was talking with her grandmother. The finally got what was wrong and his heart almost fell from he's chest.  
  
"You know," he whispered looking strait ahead. "You don't have to date me if you don't want too." His cold voice said making Rin's head pop up.  
  
The only response he got to that was her jumping in his lap and kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
"I really do want to be your girlfriend, but I didn't think you would want to be going out with someone who graduates from high school in three weeks." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Now what would make you think that?" he asked not really looking for an answer. "I only graduated from collage about a week ago."  
  
"That as well" she said leaning back a little to look at him "We hardly know each other."  
  
Sesshomaru rose and eyebrow "I thought that was the whole put in dating some one?" he said in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yeah well I'm pretty new at this, you're my first boyfriend ever." Rin said turning her head so not to look into his eyes, a pink tint spreading across her cheeks. This is true she never really had a boyfriend before. She was kind of afraid of them to be honest. She didn't want to get hurt.  
  
As if Sesshomaru was reading her mind grabbed her chin lightly and turned her head making her look at him . "I want hurt you I promise." He whispered placing a soft kiss on her lips, and set her back in her set, hearing that her grandmother was about to come around the corner. (He's not a demon, you can hear if some one is coming around a corner before they do. I would know, its fun to scare people.)  
  
"Sesshomaru, would you like to stay over tonight?" Kaede asked coming around the corner with to cups of coffee in her hands. "I mean it's pouring down rain out there and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She said setting down the cups one in front of him and the other in front of her.  
  
Sesshomaru looked out the window to the right of the table they were sitting at to see in fact it was raining really hard. He turned his attention back to Kaeda.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be a bother." He said taking a gulp of his black coffee. (I don't know Sesshomaru seems like a black coffee kind of guy. Tell me what you think, I would like to know.)  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, you can sleep on the couch in the living room." Kaeda said waving her hand in front of face. "Plus I will not take 'no' for an answer." She said getting back up from the table to grab a blanket and a pillow.  
  
"Are you alright with this?" he asked Rin when he saw Kaede live the room.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want you to get hurt either."  
  
"Ok Sesshomaru, I hope you don't mind but you'll have to use one of Rin's pillows and blankets, is that ok?" she asked coming in to the kitchen holding up a dark blue comforter and light green pillow.  
  
"That's fine," he said getting up from the table. "But if you'll excuse me I have to go get my lap top out of my car. I have some really important work to do." He said, he didn't really have any work to do he just wanted so he would have something to do while Rin sleep. He didn't really plan on resting tonight anyway.  
  
"Oh my god sweetie, where did you find him, he so cute." Kaede asked when she heard the front door shut.  
  
"We meet at his father's birthday party, you know the one I was going to with Kagome." Rin said shyly  
  
"Was he the one you where suppose to keep company?" she asked making air quotation when she said company.  
  
The only answer she got was a nod.  
  
"Well honey if I were you I'd keep him company for a long time." Kaede said making air quotation when she said company.  
  
"Grandma!" Rin yelled  
  
They heard the door open and shut, and ended that conversation at that. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen socked to the bone, he's cloths clinging to every muscle on his well toned body, and his hair drenched stinking to his face, giving him the appearance of a god. He also had duffel bag hanging of his shoulder.  
  
"Could you direct me to somewhere, where I could possible change." His emotionless voice asked breaking both Rin and Kaede out of their trance.  
  
"Yes, just down the hall and to your right" Rin spoke up pointing in the direction of the hall.  
  
"Thank you" he said and walked of with a small grin, he new the affect he had on woman. But he never wanted to take advantage of until now, he had a feeling that Rin was going to be the one.  
  
He walked down the hall and into the door on the right, and flicking the light switch on. Finding out that he had been led to a bathroom, he closed the door behind him, and dropped his bag lightly on the floor. Being glad that he always kept an extra pair of clothing in his car, bending down and unzipping to pull out a pair of baggy worn out dark blue jeans and a just as worn out plan black t shirt figuring he'd have to go commando style seeing as how he forgot to put some briefs in.(Do's Sesshomaru seem like a boxer or briefs guy? I would like to know what you think. I'm pretty curious.) Setting them on the counter in front of him, he stood back up and stripped off his wet cloths placing them also on the counter, and began to put on the dry ones.  
  
There was a knock on the door, making him turn and look. "Would you like for me to dry your cloths for you." said Kaede's muffled voice through the door.  
  
"Thank you" he said opening the door fully dressed without shoes or socks, and handed her the wet clothing tugging his bag onto his shoulder.  
  
"Rin already went to bed, she said to tell you goodnight." Kaede said walking into the living room with him fallowing close behind. "The blanket and the pillow are already on the couch, and if you want to watch TV the remote is on the coffee table." she said pointing to everything. "I will be going to bed now, if you need anything get it yourself." She said laughing "Goodnight Sesshomaru" with that said she went back down the hall to her room.  
  
Sesshomaru stood by the couch, looking around at the pictures that hang on the walls of the dark living room, the only light was the light coming form the street lamps and the occasional car driving by. He finally sat on the couch placing the bag at his feet and pulled out his cell phone and lap top. He got comfortable sitting Indian style putting the light lap top on his lap and connected it to his cell, and began to surf the internet for nothing unparticular.  
  
Sesshomaru gave up on surfing the internet about an hour ago and now he is playing a very boring game of Tetris. Listening to the rain bet on the house, the loud cracks of thunder and, watching the flashes of lighting out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He was brought out of his concentration when heard feet coming towards him. Didn't bother looking up figure it was Mygoa or Kaeda getting ready for work. But he was surprised to hear the sweetest voice in god's creation.  
  
"I'm afraid of thunder storms, do you think I could sit on the couch with you?" Rin asked dress only in a long red t-shirt that came to about her knees and a pair of white footy socks her hair done up in a messy pony tail.  
  
He looked up to see that she was dress only in a long red t-shirt that came to about her knees and a pair of white footy socks her hair done up in a messy pony tail, standing by the entrance to the living room.  
  
"Sure." He said scooting over to give her more room.  
  
She walked over to the couch and unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She sat next to him curling her legs underneath her and rested her head against his shoulder to watch him play his game that he was doing really well at.  
  
"Why , aren't you sleeping?" she asked yawning.  
  
"Because I only really sleep about four hours a night." He sighed  
  
"Why, are you stressed out?" she asked concerned  
  
"Yeah I guess" He said not taking his eyes off his game.  
  
A loud crack of thunder sounded and shook the house. Rin jumped and rapped her arms around Sesshomaru tightening her hold when the lighting struck.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked squeezing one of the hands that was around his neck.  
  
"I told you I didn't like thunder." She said baring her face in the back of his shirt.  
  
Sesshomaru shut his lap top and put it back in his bag in front of him on the floor. Grabbing the pillow behind her on the arm of the couch, he put it where his head could rest comfortably. He lad down and brought her with him in the process turning her so she lay on top of his chest.  
  
"Is this ok?" He asked rapping his arm protectively around her.  
  
"Yes" said her tiny voice. "Are you going to stay with me all night?"  
  
"Yes" He said looking down at her .  
  
She looked up at him with a smile. They stared at each other for awhile. Sesshomaru brought his hand up to face and brushed away some lose hair, putting it behind her ear.  
  
"You're so beautiful" He whispered leaning down to capture her lips.  
  
Rin moaned into his kiss when she felt his tongue rub against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted him access, letting her tongue battle with his, he brought his hand up to cup her cheek while his other brought her body closer to his. She pulled away for some much needed air to rest her forehead on his chest, his and her breath coming out in pants.  
  
He lightly kissed her forehead leaning his head back down on the pillow closing his eyes, feeling relaxed.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked  
  
She lifted her head up off or his chest , to find that he was asleep. She smiled and kissed him on the nose.  
  
"Good night Sesshomaru" She whispered resting her head back on his chest listening to his heart beat and began to relax not noticing the loud thunder, and soon drifted of into sleep along with him.  
  
Well, what did you think? Daniy Jinx 


	21. I thought you were different

My typing skills are improving right? Daniy Jinx  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the sound of the huge hospital door opening and the sound of feet walking towards him. He slowly cracked open his eyes only to instantly shut them again. He tried to roll over mumbling something about stupid sun and windows, only to be held back by something wrapped around him and lying on his right arm. His brain ran through all the memories of last night, remembering that it was Kagome that had a hold on him he tightened his grip on her.  
  
He finally got the courage to try and open his eyes again. Looking around the room letting his eyes adjust, only to see a woman dressed in a light pink nurse's uniform with her back to him standing in front of a tray, her long flowing blonde hair reaching her middle back.  
  
"Ahem" he said trying to clear his throat  
  
The nurse jumped slightly and turned around to look at him with a smile, her green eyes twinkling with happiness. (Don't you hate people like that in the morning?)  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, here's her breakfast." She whispered pointing to the tray behind her, be sure not to wake the girl resting in his arms. "She will be released today in about an hour, if you need anything else until than, you know how to get one of us." She said walking towards the door and quietly closing it behind her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the clock near the TV hanging on the wall, it read 9:00 a.m. he grumbled slightly. He normally wasn't up at this hour.  
  
"Damn it" cursed a little too loudly making Kagome stir awake.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha?" she asked yawned rubbing her eyes loosening the hold she had on him.  
  
"Yeah" he answered just as tired.  
  
"Is that food I smell?" he asked sniffing the air, finally opening her silver blue eyes up at him with a smile. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"The food is over there on that tray." He said chuckled ignoring her last sentence. He wasn't sure if he was ready for a relationship just yet.  
  
Kagome sat up, frowning from the loss of warmth. Pulling the tray of food over to the bed, she smiled at the food. It was bacon and eggs with orange juice, her favorite.  
  
"Are you hungry Inuyasha?" she asked looking back at him still lying on the bed, while stuffing a piece of bacon in her mouth.  
  
"No" he said coldly rolling back over on his side, closing his eyes, he didn't want to have to look at her it only just mad him want her more. He really wasn't ready for another relationship right now.  
  
"Oh...ok" Kagome said sadly. Picking up the remote and turning on the TV to the morning cartoons not really paying attention to them.  
  
She ate in silence not even laughing at the funny parts she would normally think was funny. She was worried that she might have did something wrong that might of upset Inuyasha, she just didn't know what it was.  
  
An hour had going by and Kagome still sat in the same position as she was an hour earlier, only she didn't have the tray in front of her, staring up at the cartoons that flicker across the screen, not really seeing them, lost in her own world of thinking.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" she said just enough for the person on the other side could hear. The door swung up revealing a tall man with long brown hair tied into a low pony tail at the base of his neck, in a long white lab coat covering his nurse's uniform, holding a clipboard in his hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Gleason" he said walking up to her and extending his hand.  
  
"Hello." Kagome said shaking his offered hand  
  
"Kagome, it is time for you to leave us." He said flipping through the papers attached to the clip board signing one every once and awhile.  
  
"Good" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Ok" he said handing her the papers "Do you two have a ride home?" he asked pointing to the man lying on the bed.  
  
"Yes he has his car, I hope." She said climbing off the bed and standing in front of the doctor not want him to see her butt, which was hanging out of the hospital gown.  
  
"Ok than you get dressed and you can leave when ever." He said walking towards the door.  
  
"Thank you" she said as she watched him leave shut the door in his wake. She walked into the bathroom to her right, shutting the door quietly behind her, being sure not to wake up Inuyasha. She looked around for her cloths that her mother said she lift her last night and found them on the counter near the mirror. That's when she saw it, the condition she was in. she burst it to tears, her whole left side of her face was covered in bruises, her eyes were blood shot, her hair was matted and all over the place.  
  
"No wonder Inuyasha doesn't want to look at me!" She said to herself through her tears, sliding down to the floor and curling up in a tight ball.  
  
Inuyasha woke up a second time that day to the sound of someone crying. The looked around the hospital room finding him self alone, he sat up in the tiny bed to get a better view. He heard it again coming from the bathroom he got out of the bed and stood up. Making his way over there he found that the door was open just enough to see Kagome sitting on the floor curled into a ball, rocking back and forth crying.  
  
He opened the door and sat next to her only to have her turn away from him. he tried reaching out to her but she only slapped his hand away.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" he asked concerned  
  
"I thought you were different." She whispered, tears coming down her face  
  
"Different about what?" he asked confused  
  
"Please just go." She said bearing her face in her knees.  
  
"No Kagome, not until you tell me what's wrong" he asked trying to reach out to her again only to be slapped away.  
  
"Just go!" she shouted  
  
"Damn it Kagome, tell me what's wrong with you." He said concerned  
  
"GO!" she shouted lifting her head up to glare at him, hoping he'd get the hint.  
  
"Fine!" he shouted getting up from his position on the floor and walked out.  
  
Kagome only cried harder when she heard the hospital door slam shut loudly.  
  
I can only write so much! Daniy Jinx 


	22. The phone call

Kagome, tisk, tisk, tisk, didn't think clearly. Rin knocks some sense into her in this chapter. Daniy Jinx  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Rin jumped awake to the sound of ringing, she lifted her head up from her hard, but warm pillow and looked around letting her eyes adjust to the morning light. 'Why am I in my living room?' she asked herself. The ringing went of again, she looked at the source of the thing that woke her up and found that it was on the coffee table, it was a cell phone. But not her cell phone, it jingled again, only this time her pillow moved and hand reached out for it.  
  
"Ahhhh" she screamed setting up on whoever's chest was underneath her.  
  
"Rin!" said a muffled voice form underneath the covers  
  
"Sesshomaru?" she asked moving the blanket away from his face.  
  
"Yes, why did you scream?" he asked rubbing his temples.  
  
"I thought you... you know what just forget it I'm glad it's you." She said driving for him, giving him a big tight hug which he returned just a forcefully.  
  
The ringing of the cell phone in his hand broke the moment. He regretfully let go of his hold on her and looked at the caller id, it read private. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.  
  
"Hello" said his emotionless voice  
  
"Sesshomaru." Said a crying voice on the other end  
  
"Kagome?" he asked this making Rin's head pop up from his chest with concern.  
  
"Can you come and pick me up from the hospital?" she asked still crying "I'm sorry I had no one else to call, I couldn't get a hold of my mother and I don't know Rin's phone number, and I don't know where Sango is."  
  
"Yes, I can pick you up, but what happened to Inuyasha, I thought he was suppose to take you home?" he asked emotionless, making her cry even harder  
  
"I made him leave." She whispered and hung up the phone not want to explain her reason.  
  
Sesshomaru hung up his phone as well and put it back on the coffee table.  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome?" Rin asked concerned trying to read his face.  
  
"We have to go pick her up." He said slowly moving Rin off of him, and stood up to start packing his things back up.  
  
"I thought Inuyasha was going to take her home?" she asked also getting up to go get dressed. Not really wait for any answer because she was already down the hall to her room, to take a quick shower.  
  
"I guess not" he said sitting back down on the couch to wait for her  
  
Rin came back out of her room dressed in a pair of baggy worn out blue jeans and a dark purple shirt that read 'cheese is good' across it, and pair of purple flip flops, her wet dark hair down coming about to the middle of her back with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Ready?" she asked leaning against the wall.  
  
Her answer was him standing up and walked over to her; he wrapped her arms around her, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back to look her into her beautiful brown eyes. He cupped her check with his hand, which she closed her eyes and leaned into.  
  
'How can she already trust me?' he asked himself.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked release his hold on her and walked towards his bag to put it over his shoulder. "And be the way, do you know where your Grandmother put my cloths?"  
  
He turned around to see that she had his pants in her hands, but not his shirt."  
  
"Where's my shirt?" he asked grabbing for him pants.  
  
She only smiled at him "Its mine now." She said sweetly and walked passed him towards the door to leave.  
  
He slightly smiled, and fallowed.  
  
The car to the hospital consisted of him and her fight over the radio, which she won telling him that she'll never kiss him again if he doesn't leave it on her station.  
  
They were now standing in front of Kagome's hospital door, with Rin looking pretty down. She didn't want to walk in there and see how depressed her friend looked.  
  
"Maybe you should wait out here." She said to Sesshomaru  
  
He only nodded his head and turned towards the lobby.  
  
She watched him disappear down the hall and lightly knocked on the door. With a quiet 'come in' she slowly opened, seeing a depressed Kagome sitting on the bed staring out the window, looking away from her.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Rin asked softly walking towards her.  
  
"Rin?" Kagome asked confuse turning around to see in fact it is Rin. She threw herself into her friend's arms crying. "Rin what are you doing here I thought I called Sesshomaru?" she said confused crying into Rin's shoulder  
  
"You did, he was at my house." Rin said trying her best to sooth the girl in her arms.  
  
Kagome looked up at her and wiped away the tears, with a lecherous grin on her face. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" she asked jokingly releasing her hold on Rin.  
  
Rin only laughed nervously "No, actually he spent the night at my hose." Rin said "but we didn't do anything!" she almost shouted catching her friends grin.  
  
Kagome sat up, giving Rin a good look at what she was wearing. It was a dark pink shirt with a white skull on the front and black zip up jacket over it, a pair of black baggy jeans and converse. Her hair was wet and up in a messy bun. Rin hissed in pain when she finally got a good look at Kagome's face.  
  
"Kagome, why did Inuyasha leave?" she asked helping her friend get ready to leave.  
  
"Because, I asked him to" She said quietly  
  
"But why?" Rin asked confused  
  
"Because he didn't like what I looked like." She said a tear running down her face, as she walked towards the door.  
  
Rin grabbed on to her arm as she walked past her stopping her in her track she.  
  
"Kagome, did you ask him what he thought or did you just assume?" Rin asked concerned.  
  
"No" She said not looking at Rin.  
  
"Then how do you know what he was thinking sweetie?" Rin asked letting go of her arm "I thought you were smarter than that, Kagome he has feelings for you I can tell, and I haven't even know the guy very long. Do you know last night he wouldn't let anyone in the room until you were awake, because he wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up, and that he broke up with that bitch because she took the ring from you?" Rin said try to knock some sense in to her.  
  
Kagome sunk down to the floor crying. "What have I done?"  
  
Sesshomaru sat in the lobby, sometimes glancing at he TV hanging on the wall, which had the news on. The ringing started again in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at the caller id, and it read Inuyasha. He flipped it open with a sigh, and put it to his ear.  
  
"Why did you leave Kagome at the Hospital?" he asked not bothering to say Hello.  
  
"Because she asked me to leave, wait how do you know about that?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Because I'm at the Hospital right now, getting ready to take her home." He said emotionless  
  
"Well, she was acting all weird and yelled at me to go so, I did not wanting to aggravate her further." Inuyasha said concerned "Is she ok?"  
  
"I haven't seen her yet, Rin's with her right now." Sesshomaru said "Where are you?" he asked hearing a car room by.  
  
"In my tree" Inuyasha said not bother to explain, because his brother already knew what it meant. He had a tree near his mother's grave that. He and his mother sat near all the time, when she died he always went there to think. He climb up to the tallest branch a just set there sometimes he would talk to his mothers grave, other times he would think and watch the sun set of rise.  
  
"That bad, huh" Sesshomaru asked. He and his mother sat near all the time, when she died he always went there to think. He climb up to the tallest branch a just set there sometimes he would talk to his mothers grave, other times he would think and watch the sun set of rise. They called it the 'god tree'.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be home soon, tell her I'm sorry for whatever I did." He said sadly and hung up the phone.  
  
"Little brother what have you gotten yourself into?" he asked hanging up the phone and putting back in his pocket.  
  
I like cheese! Daniy Jinx 


	23. Why did i draw you?

I have an editor now! Please introduce yourself. : )  
  
Daniy Jinx  
  
Hi all! Look at me I'm an editor now and Daniy Jinx helps me with my fic'ies! Well my grammar isn't the best either, but as long as you people can read it it's good right? K!$$ and Love Little Tennyo  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin, drove Kagome home in silence, each knowing that if one talked the other would ignore.  
  
When they finally made it to Kagome's house, Sesshomaru brought the car to a slow stop. Kagome looked up at the back of Rin's head, finally looking away from the window for the first time since they left the hospital.  
  
"Rin" she whispered making the person in front of her turn around in her seat to look at her depressed friend. "Would you mind spending the night with me, and possible the day, I could really use a friend."  
  
"Sure" Rin said turning back around and leaning over to give Sesshomaru a quick kiss on the cheek, and stepped out of the car fallowed closely by Kagome. "Bye Sesshomaru and thanks for the ride" she said and turned back, heading towards the door.  
  
"Bye Rin" he said coldly and watched as she shut the door with a huge smile on her face.  
  
They both stood there and watched as the black BMW disappeared down the street. Rin turned to Kagome with that same huge smile on her face.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Kagome asked teasingly as they both walked up the sidewalk to her front porch, and walked over to the swing, not ready to face her mother just yet.  
  
"Yeah I guess I do." Rin said happily sitting next to Kagome on the swing.  
  
"So...are you dating him then?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yeah, for about" Rin looked at her friends wrist watch in the same fashion as Sesshomaru did the night before it read 11:03 am "ten hours now" Rin said looking away hiding her blush and out into the morning sky.  
  
"Oh... That's good, so I guess it was a good thing I took you to that party then." Kagome said laughing at her friends blushing face.  
  
Sesshomaru walked to the front door of his home, only to come face to face with a tired looking older man, dressed in what looked like silken dark green pajamas. (Yes men wear silk pajamas I've seen them.)  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me where you were last night!" shouted his father felling the room with his echo.  
  
"I was at Rin's, and would you keep your voice down" Sesshomaru said in a tone he knew his father would hate.  
  
"Don't give me that tone young man, and what do you think you were doing at Rin's house." He asked quietly.  
  
"I gave her a ride home as you know, and her grandmother offered me a place to spend the night sense it was raining to hard for me to drive." He said walking past his fuming father and up the stairs to his room.  
  
Jeison was about to fallow after to argue more but decided against it, staying up all night waiting for your oldest son to get home can wear a guy out.  
  
Sesshomaru walked up down the hall towards his room, and was about to open his door when he heard music coming from Inuyasha's room.  
  
He walked down the hall to his brother's door and knocked lightly; at the 'come in' he opened the door to find Inuyasha sitting on the floor in nothing but a pair of denim jeans and socks, drawing, which surprised Sesshomaru slightly because Inuyasha hadn't drawn sense his mother died.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked not once taking his eyes off the picture he was drawing.  
  
"What are you drawing?" Sesshomaru asked walking towards his brother and kneeling down to get a better look. It was like a black and white picture, it was beautiful, it was of Kagome sitting on a bench surround by flowers holding a daisy in her lap looking off into the distance smiling, wearing a sundress that came down to her knees, with an elbow length sweater over top of it.  
  
"Sesshomaru, did she say anything?" Inuyasha asked putting the last minute touches on the drawing.  
  
"She did to Rin, but I sorry brother not to me." Sesshomaru answered shaking his head.  
  
"I don't know what to do." He said finally look up at his older brother "I don't know what I did wrong?"  
  
"Nor do I." Sesshomaru said getting up and walking to the door, only to turn back around to his brother still on the floor staring at the place where he once was. "Maybe you should try talking to her." With that said he walked out leave his little brother to his thoughts.  
  
"Mama, I'm home" Kagome said while she and Rin walked into her house, finally getting enough courage to come face to face with her mother.  
  
She came around the corner a dish in hand drying it, with a huge smile. Wearing blue jeans and a button down flowers t-shirt, with a white apron tied around her waist.  
  
"You girls hungry?" she asked noticing Rin behind her.  
  
Kagome nodded her head "Do you have any leftovers from the oden?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, we sure do" her mother said waling back into the kitchen. "I thought Inuyasha was supposed to take you home, sweetie" her mother shouted from the kitchen, making Kagome's shoulders slump.  
  
"I decided to do it instead" Rin shouted back seeing Kagome's discomfort.  
  
Kagome turned to her friend beaming with thanks. Rin only smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Inuyasha 'keh-ed' for the thousandth time that morning, noticing again that he was running his fingers over the drawing of Kagome he did.  
  
"Why did I draw you?" he asked the picture searching for some kind of answer, which never came.  
  
Finally feed up, he got up from his position on the floor grabbed a plain black shirt from of the floor and quickly puts it over his head. Making his way thru his room looking for his keys and cell phone, which he found on the nightstand next to his bed.  
  
He quickly left his room and went down the stairs towards the front door, walking out a running towards his car (I forgot what kind of car I gave him? if I ever gave him one?) and jumping in, he hesitated for awhile before he started the car and drove down the drive way on his way to figure out what hell he did wrong.  
  
I really forgot what kind of car I gave him? Daniy Jinx 


	24. snoring

Boogers in your Nose! Daniy Jinx Chapter 24  
  
Inuyasha drove as fast as he could, and still trying to obey the speed limit. He decided that he wasn't going to sit back and wait for Kagome to come back into his life; he was going to do it himself.  
  
He pulled up to the curb of the road, just a couple of yards away from her home, so not to be noticed, and watched as a shadowy figure played in the window to her bedroom. He smiled to himself when he saw that the figure could only be Kagome, she was dancing, to what he didn't know? But she was happy. 'No need for me in her life I guess' the though as he started the car quickly and pulled away from the curb, vanishing down the street every so often looking in his rear view mirror at the house he would probably never get to see again.  
  
Kagome stood by the window, the curtains closed so not to show anybody what she was doing.  
  
She was cleaning, dancing to the music that played in the background of her small boom box, with help from Rin; they were almost done cleaning her room.  
  
When they had decided to give up hope on the fact that Inuyasha might drop by to ask why she acted the way she did, her and Rin decided to clean up her room to keep themselves busty for a while. They both threw on a pair of sweat pants and tank tops, and got to work.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's this?" the girl in the pink tank top and gray sweat pants asked.  
  
"What is it Rin?" the girl in the green tank top and black sweat pants answered  
  
"This, it looks like a Rosary?" Rin said holding up her hand from her position on the floor, opening her hand to Kagome to reveal a necklace with dark purple beads, almost black, with what looked like long fangs in between every fourth or fifth bead.  
  
"It was my father's" Kagome answered taking the necklace from Rin's hand, only to wrap it multiple times around her wrist to be used as a bracelet "He never took it off, until the day he died." Kagome never much talked about her fathers death, and when she did her whole mood would drop and she'd slump for the rest of the day, he had died of cancer not to long ago, he had given her the necklace telling her give it to the man he knew she was destine to fall in love with, only a couple of days after that did he die. Breaking the heart of every life he touched.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to upset you." Rin said concerned, she only heard about what had happened from Kagome's mom, she never once asked Kagome about him, not wanting to put her friend into one of her many slumps she knew she would have at times.  
  
"It's okay Rin, you didn't know." Kagome said sadly "Anyways... how about we go down stairs pop some popcorn and watch a movie." Kagome said putting on her best fake smile.  
  
"Alright that sounds good" Rin said getting up from her position on the floor, she started to fallow Kagome down the hall and stairs and into the kitchen where they popped two bags of popcorn and two sodas.  
  
They walked into the living picked out a movie and snuggled into the couch. By the time the credits were rolling they were already asleep.  
  
Jeison walked to his oldest son's room and knocked on the door. He was going to have to apologize for the way he acted that morning; with a muffled 'come in' he opened the door to see Sesshomaru sitting in an office chair with his feet propped up on the huge oak desk with his lap top rest in his lap. Wearing only a pair of dark blue painters' pants, and white socks, his hair loosely braided down the center of his back.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I would like to apologize for my action this morning, I shouldn't have went of on you the way I did." Jeison said standing in the doorway, wearing gray dress pants and a button down dress shirt, and no shoe or socks.  
  
"That is alright father, I should have called" Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes of the screen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jeison asked, he walked over to Sesshomaru and stood behind him, his eyes went wide when he got a good look at the screen.  
  
"I'm looking up on the best kind of kittens to get Rin." Sesshomaru said finally turning to his stunned father. "She told me that she would enjoy a kitten, so I figured why not get her one or two?" he said turning back to the laptop.  
  
"Well, well, well, if I didn't say so myself, I'd say you like this girl." Jeison said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, maybe" Sesshomaru said quietly  
  
Kagome lay awake staring at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Rin's snoring coming from the other end of the couch, the only light filling the room was that of the blue light from the TV screen. She heard the snoring again this time a little louder. She looked down at her feet to see Rin spread out on the couch, covered in the blanket that they once shared, with her face buried into the arm of the couch.  
  
"Rin" Kagome said shaking her awake with her foot, trying to make the snoring stop some.  
  
"Sess... hameiihaur" Rin mumbled and rolled over, getting away from Kagome shakings.  
  
"RIN" Kagome Yelled making the said person shot up from the couch and fall off with a loud 'THUD'.  
  
"What?" Rin shouted back, rubbing her probably bruised butt and head.  
  
"You were snoring really loud, I couldn't stand it anymore" Kagome said rolling back over taking the covers that she once had, with her.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Rin asked concerned getting back up onto the couch underneath the covers.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Kagome said rolling back over to look at her concerned friend.  
  
"Because, I can tell you've been awake for awhile" Rin responded, concern laced in her voice.  
  
"I was just thinking that's all." Kagome said as she rolled back over to stare at the bright blue television screen.  
  
"Were you thinking about Inuyasha?" Rin knew perfectly will that it was a yes.  
  
"Maybe" Kagome said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well Kagome, I don't know what to tell you, your in love with the guy." Rin said and rolled back over and went back to sleep.  
  
"Maybe I am" Kagome said out loud. Soon the room was filled with the sound of Rin's light snores, leaving Kagome to stare up at the ceiling, think about a cretin sliver haired man.  
  
Tennyo and I are doing are best to finish these chapters on time. Please be patient. Thank you, Daniy Jinx 


	25. Kittens

Hey Tennyo, I told you I'd get Sesshomaru!!! Haaahahahaha! evil laughter( Daniy Jinx Tennyo falls down and cries  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Sesshomaru woke up early that morning set out to find the perfect to kittens for Rin. He had already been at a dozen pet stores, and was really starting to get annoyed.  
  
As he drove down the main street in his black BMW, of the city he knew all to well, something caught his golden eye. It was a pet store, with a sign above the door reading 'Grand Opening of Doggy in the Window' (My mommy thought of that)  
  
He parked his car on the curb, shutting of the engine, he graceful got out. Walking towards the store he saw, a bubbly young woman at the counter. She was short, had long dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail, her green eyes shimmered with happiness when he walked threw the door.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mayu Scott; if you need any help just call." She said cheerfully stepping out from behind the counter; she was wearing a long green summer dress, and green sandals.  
  
"Do you have any Kittens?" Sesshomaru asked placing his car keys into his pocket.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact we only have two left, would you like to see them?" she asked  
  
He only nodded, she lead the way back into what looked like a storage room. She lead him to a corner way in the back, she bent down a pointed to a box of a mother Cat and her two Kittens.  
  
"We keep them back here, it's less hectic." She said already answering his question she knew he was going to ask.  
  
Sesshomaru bent down to get a better look at the kittens in the book, and new right then and there she had to have them.  
  
"I'll take them." Was all he said, and stood back up, and lift the room.  
  
"You know if your that worried about him way don't you call him?" Rin asked annoyed that her friend had been slumping around since this morning. Wearing clothes that she barrowed from Kagome, which were a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. They were both sitting in the kitchen eating cereal, which neither of them wanted.  
  
"I don't know his number." Kagome said playing with her cereal, wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a black shirt whit white lettering that read 'You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because your all the same.' her hair pulled back into a mess bun letting a few strains fall down her face.  
  
"I could call Sesshomaru and ask if you want?" Rin said holding up her cell phone, which already had Sesshomaru on speed dial.  
  
"N...."She trailed off when she heard the door bell ring. "Who could that be?" she asked Rin, who just shrugged.  
  
"I got it!" Sota yelled from the Living room "Rin it's for you" he yelled coming into the kitchen.  
  
"That's weird" she said getting up and walking towards the front door "the only one that know I'm here are Grams and Sessh.....om....aru" Rin trailed off because sure enough there was Sesshomaru standing in the door way, looking sexy as every. Wearing baggy dark blue jeans, with black dress boots, and a white button down dress shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned, showing off the top of his well toned body, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. (I'm sorry but I can't think of anything else to put on Sesshomaru, he's just too hot to wear any thing else put a button down dress shirt! Don't you agree Tennyo?)  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rin finally piped out after a long moment of silence.  
  
"I came to barrow you for a couple of seconds." He said calmly.  
  
"Of Course you can!" Kagome chimed from the kitchen  
  
"Come with me." Sesshomaru said holding out his hand for her to take.  
  
She took his offered hand while he lead her outside to his car sitting in the drive way.  
  
"What did you want to barrow me about?" Rin asked lean against the passenger side of the car.  
  
"This" he said and opened the car door, and there sat in a box on the passenger set were two Kittens. Rin's eyes widen with excitement, one was all brown and the other was all black, and they both had baby blue eyes. (My cat has baby blue eyes)  
  
"Oh my god, here so cute, what are their names?" Rin said scooting over the box over a little bit, so see could sit next to them.  
  
"That's for you to decided" Sesshomaru said with an almost there smirk.  
  
"You mean their mine?" Rin asked petting the Kittens; she looked up just in time to see him nod. "Thank you so much, Sesshomaru" she said getting up and giving him a gently kiss on his soft lips.  
  
"If I bring you Kittens everyday, do I get one of those everyday?" Sesshomaru said calmly wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist.  
  
His only response was her wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for another kiss.  
  
"What are you going to name them?" he asked  
  
"An and Un" Rin said  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru left a while ago, but not before Rin showed off her new Kittens, An and Un, off to everybody. Now Kagome was lift all alone in her bedroom sitting in her office chair, staring at the bed were she and Inuyasha once slept in each others arm's.  
  
She got up enough courage, with Rin's help that is, to ask Sesshomaru what Inauysha's cell number, which was the piece of paper that she played with in her hands.  
  
Sighing she reached for her phone, dialing the number she quickly, already knowing by heart have started at it for twenty minutes, she out the phone up to her ear.  
  
In a darkened room, with little light coming from the black shades covering the windows there slept a slivered haired young man, dressed only in a pair of dark red boxers. Was Inuyasha sleeping soundly in his bed, not caring about the world around him, he hadn't slept well for about three days, and he was making up for the lost time.  
  
The ringing of his stupid cell phone woke him up from this dreamless slumber. Uncoiling himself from the blanket he reached for his cell phone on the nightstand.  
  
"Hello" Inuyasha sleepily voice said  
  
There was no answer  
  
"Hello?" He said annoyed  
  
Again no answer  
  
"Damn it, that's it" Inuyasha said about to hang up until he heard her voice.  
  
"Please don't" a female voice said  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"What do you need?" he asked more alert sounding, slipping off bed and walked towards his bathroom.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you" she said  
  
"Well what do you want to talk about?" he asked not really ready for what she was going to say next.  
  
"The fact that I think I love you." With that said the line with dead.  
  
All Inuyasha could do was stand there, in mid step still holding the phone to his ear.  
  
'Did she just say she loved me?' he asked looking at himself in the large mirror on his bathroom wall.  
  
What do you think Tennyo? Should we make them a couple just yet or have them struggle?  
  
What do you all think? Daniy jinx  
  
(Tennyo votes for struggle) 


	26. Something doesn't feel right

Tennyo and I have decided on weather to have them struggle or get together. This chapter might be a little shorter than most. Danke, Damiy jinx  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"I can't believe I just said that?" Kagome thought aloud; her figure still pressed on the off button of her red cordless phone.  
  
Staring at the phone in her hand, she gave up. No use in saying that she didn't love him now. She just flat out told him on the phone.  
  
Ok so maybe she did love him, but he didn't have to know that at this very minute. 'I mean for crying out loud he just broke up with his girlfriend' she practically screamed in her head. Looking over at the alarm cloak near her bed she sighed it was 4:00 p.m., pretty much her day was spent and she really wanted to nothing else but take an undisturbed nap.  
  
Sighing she got up form her somewhat comfortable office chair and slumped over to her dresser. Pulling out a pair black lacey matching bra and panties, she walked over to her bathroom door. She at least wanted to take a shower before she went to bed.  
  
Stepping threw the door she went to turn the nods to start the shower, she stopped at the mirror, 'I don't know why I acted the way I did I mean he did kiss me like this didn't he?' she asked herself stupidly, stripping of her closes and stepping into the steaming hot shower.  
  
Feeling refreshed she stepped out of her bathroom drying her hair with a pink towel, with steam in her wake.  
  
With a happy sigh she pulled back the covers and climbed into her nice comfy warm bed, not even bothering to pull up the covers sense she was already asleep when her head hit the pillow.  
  
Inuyasha was confused, he still couldn't get it threw his head that she said she loved him.  
  
Dressed only in a pair off baggy dark blue worn out painter's pants, he walked down the stairs of his home. Not bothering to put on any shoes or a shirt he walked out the front door.  
  
Walking to his car (could someone please tell me what kind of car I gave him?) he jumped in and turned on the engine with a load roar.  
  
Speeding out of his driveway, he only had one place in mind, and that was to Kagome's, to figure out what the hell she was talking about.  
  
He soon found himself driving up her road and towards her house, slowing down as he pulled into the drive way, he didn't want to startle her mother. He parked it and exited the car.  
  
Walking up to the front door, completely forgetting about his shirtless and shoeless state, he knocked softly. He heard feet coming towards the door with someone shouting 'I got it', the door opened to reveal Kagome's mom with a big smile, that is until she found out he was shirtless.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you have a shirt on?" she asked; concern written all over her face.  
  
"Um...is.... Kagome here, I really need to talk to her?" he asked softly ignoring her question.  
  
"Yeah sure, she's up in her bed room taking a nap." She said figuring it was to hot to wear a shirt "Go ahead, you know where her room is right?" she asked moving to the side to let him in.  
  
"Thanks" he said walking past her, he headed start for the stairs; he was really desperate to talk to her now.  
  
Making his way down the hall to the door, he didn't even bother knocking as he opened the door, and what he saw made his heart jump in his throat. Quickly closing the door so her brother or something wouldn't walk past, he started and the beauty in front of him.  
  
There she was lying on the bed, curled up against a pillow, only wearing a pair of black lacey bra and panties.  
  
He walked quietly over to her bed and lifted one of the many covers of the floor and covered her with it. He kneeled down beside her bed, eye level with her now he brushed the hair from her face, and traced her jaw line with the tip of his finger. He really wanted to kiss her. She sifted slightly, and cracked open her eyes with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Hey" she said sleepily with a yawn  
  
"Hey" he said back, he couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips, shocker slightly, but only to melt it to in as it deepened it to a more passionate kiss.  
  
He began to crawl on to the bed, never breaking the slow and lingering kiss. Moving on top of her he straddled her waist, rest his weight on his elbows. Pulling away from her for so much need air, he couldn't help it. Looking into her eyes for any sign of protest he moved his hand up the length of her covered body, leaning down again to capture her lips once more he moved the blanket aside, his hands free to run up and down her naked flesh.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss, he was rewarded with a soft whimper from the beauty underneath him. Staring into her beautiful brown eyes, he couldn't go any further; his hands froze, ceasing their wandering of her heated flesh. Something about this just didn't feel right.  
  
Kagome looked at him with concern written all over her face.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked softly, bring her hands up to cup his face.  
  
"This doesn't feel right?" he admitted rolling off of her and standing up, with is back turned to her he stood there in silence trying his hardest to collect himself.  
  
Kagome pulled the covers back over her body, ashamed with herself she stood up as well, wrapped the covers around herself, she walked past him to her bathroom and shut the door quietly behind her.  
  
As soon as Kagome shut the door, a sob escaped her lips. Hitting the counter top as hard as she could with her fist, she slid down to the floor hitting her head every so often on the door, crying her heart out once again for the man that she loved, but who did not love her in return.  
  
Inuyasha stood in the same place as he was, listening to the sound of her sobbing, he just didn't understand, he wanted to do that so badly, but something in the back of his head kept telling him it wasn't right.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the banging of someone hitting the door. Looking in the direction of where it had come from he found it was coming for where Kagome was.  
  
Walking over towards the door, he knocked softly.  
  
His only answer was another hard bang against the door, making it vibrate.  
  
A little worried he began to knock louder. "Kagome, are you alright in there?" he asked  
  
Again his only response was another bang on the door.  
  
"Kagome please talk to me?" he asked; sliding down the door himself, wrapping his arms around his les, while resting his chin on his knees.  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't have to be here anymore, you can go." Kagome said calmly on the other side of the door.  
  
"But I want to be here." He said  
  
"Then why is it every time you kiss me, it feels like you regret it afterward?" Kagome asked sounding pissed.  
  
He was speechless.  
  
Tennyo and I decided to go with... 'Struggle', we don't want the story to end just yet.  
  
Danke, Daniy jinx 


	27. AutorsEditors note

Hi all, Since Tennyo will be taking a holiday break I'm taking one as well. I won't be updating then, hope you understand and I hope you all enjoy your summers! It'll only be until August 5, don't worry we're going to try to get out chapter 27 first.  
  
Danke, Daniy Jinx  
  
Hiya all ya peeps! I'll be going on a holiday! (Everybody is thinking: No shit Sherlock, read the message above!) ... Well lemmi have my way for once! I'm going to Spain for three weeks starting 11 June. And I'll be back at August 5th. So Jinxs here decided she will be taking a break to . So we'll try to make chappie 27 for ya peeps this week and after that we will update AFTER August 5th! Bye all and have a nice holiday! K!$$ and Love Little Tennyo 


	28. Just Let Go

Ok here is chapter 27!!!!!!!! Yeah I get a break!!! Danke, Daniy Jinx You're all going to hate me by the time this chapter is over.  
  
Chapter 27   
  
Inuyasha sat there on the floor in front of her bathroom door, speechless. He was about to try and say something, but something cold hit his foot. Looking down he saw it, the one thing that he didn't want to see at this very moment, his mothers ring.  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head violently, trying to picture that it wasn't there, that it was actual on Kagome's ring finger on her left hand. He stopped his head and opened his eyes and looked down at his feet, it was still there. He unclasped his arms from around his knee and picked it up, playing with it in between his fingers. He threw his head back so hard it hit the door full force almost knocking him unconscious, which in fact was his goal.  
  
"Why?" he whispered: his voice cracking  
  
Hearing that she about burst into tears again, she didn't want this anymore. The one minute he was kissing her and then the next he was pushing her away. She just couldn't take it anymore, she had to let go.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not the one that should be wearing that ring." She said trying to hold back the tears that were about to escape "You should give it to someone who you love, not me."  
  
"But I promised I wouldn't let you go" he said under his breath  
  
"Inuyasha, please just let go." Kagome said burying her face into the sheet that was wrapped around her.  
  
He got up from his position on the floor, he begin to walk towards the door, but before he walked out he turned towards where she was and whispered "But I do love you" he said and he walked out, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.  
  
Kagome sobbed even harder when she heard what he whispered. She slid back up the door wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. She slowly opened the door, checking to see if he was actually gone, he was. She walked out of her bathroom, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She made her way towards her chest of drawers to get a shirt, when she noticed the pink sparkle; it was his mother's ring.  
  
"You were supposed to let go!" she cried falling to the floor, shacking with a pool of blue sheets wrapped around her. Then exhaustion toke over.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into his sliver mustang (Danke for the help! Tennyo: He has this car?) And sped off into the almost dark night, not once looking back, for fear that he would turn around a go back to comfort her. He couldn't understand it he didn't know why he stopped it just felt wrong for some reason. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to stop.  
  
The lights of a passing car made him turn his head away in the process he turned the steering wheel. He tried turning the other way, but over corrected himself sending him straight into the car next to him.  
  
It all went very slow, the impact of the steering wheel pounding into his chest, his head hitting the wind shield, his limp body flying threw the air, his arms and legs coming into contact with the road as his limp body skid across the road.  
  
The last thing he saw in his mind was a picture of a beautiful. Raven haired young women, smiling and wearing his mother's ring.  
  
"Ka..go..me" he whispered with crimson coming from his mouth, reaching for her, until his whole body relaxed, and he consumed into the darkness, with a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of pounding on the door. She got up from her position on the floor, grabbed a pair of baggy blue jeans and a grey shirt. Wake towards the vibrating door rubbing he eyes.  
  
She opened the door only to be pushed back by the force of someone walking in, she stumbled backwards until she grabbed her chest of drawers. She looked up to see a terrified Sango standing in front of her.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong honey?" Kagome asked walking over to her friend.  
  
"I think Miroku's cheating on me." She said sobbing (Ha, had you fooled! evil laughter)  
  
Kagome brought her shaking friend into a friendly embrace, comforting Sango as she cried into her shoulder.  
  
"Sango, what makes you think that?" she asked rubbing small circles on her back  
  
"Because his cell phone was ringing, and I figured since he was in the shower that I might as well answer it." She began "And when I picked it up, some girl came on saying 'hey baby', so I did the only thing I could think of I threw the phone down a left." She said in between sobs.  
  
"Sango, it could have been a friend." She said softly trying her best, but she knew how stubborn Sango was.  
  
Sango just looked up from Kagome's now wet shoulder, just in time to see Rin coming up the stairs crying as well.  
  
"Rin, what's wrong?" Sango asked, making Kagome turn her head to look.  
  
"We have to go to the hospital, NOW!" Rin shouted, making the girls jump.  
  
"Rin what happened why do we have to go to the hospital?" Sango asked detaching herself from Kagome.  
  
"Because Inuyasha is there...." Rin said, making Kagome's eyes go as wide as saucers. "LET'S GO NOW!" Rin shouted.  
  
Sango ran past Kagome fallowing Rin down the stairs. Kagome stood there.  
  
"Oh god" she said as she grabbed the ring off the dresser, putting it on her finger as she ran out the door.  
  
yawn sorry to leave you on your toes, but I figured I'd leave you something to look forward too. evil laughter see you in august! more evil laughter as Jinx grabs Tennyo and walks off into the darkness Tennyo: Could we at least pick out a happier place then 'Darkness'? Like My Little Pony land? Jinx: You have bin eating too much sugar again haven't you?  
  
Tennyo: Yes why?! Big smile Jinx: Ok........... let's go to My Little Pony Land, That sounds funnier then that 'Darkness' place!! 


	29. authers note

Hello people!  
  
I just here to warn you that chapter 28 in probably going to be longer than most of my chapters, but I'm not aloud to update my story yet, I'm not even suppose to be writing the chapters! evil laughter but I have got a lot done during Tennyo's and my break, like chapters 28-31 are done evil laughter but..............your not getting them all at once more evil laughter We're probably going to give them too you guys once a day or every other day? But you will get them I promise you that! smile  
  
I'm enjoying my break very much, and thank you very much every body for being patient (well some of you are) with us. Tennyo is enjoying her holiday in Spain very much too. (To all who were wondering) she's coming back on the 5th so we'll have chapter 28 out for you the 8th or 9th maybe. It depends if she's not tired or not, Well I must go. Bye, bye  
  
Danke, Daniy Jinx 


	30. i warned you once

**We're back!!** I got a lot done on our break. I mean a lot. Put I'm only going to put the chapters out every other day; I don't want to put them out all at once. Evil laughter

Danke for being patient with us, (Well at lest some of you were)

Daniy Jinx

HIYA ALL! Like Jinx says: We're back! I'm finally back from my holiday in Spain but your not here to hear about that, now are ya have fun reading! K!$$ Tennyo

Chapter 28

Golden eyes shot open and scanned the room. 'A hospital' he thought confused 'oh yes, now I remember' he thought as he saw his closet family and friends scattered across the room, each with a girl curled in the lap or next to them, with the exception of his father who hadn't left the window sense this all started, staring out the window at nothing in particular.

Sitting up a little more to get a better view of his surroundings, his face twisted at the sight of his brothers pale limp body lying on the hospital bed with every machine hooked up to him to help him breath, and raven haired girl laying across his steadily rising and falling chest, holding on to his pale hand giving him the impression that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

It had been close to two days since his brothers life was almost taken away, but to everyone in this room, it felt like weeks. He now lay in a coma, with a broken leg, arm, and a crake in his skull, fighting for his life, with the woman who loves him at his side.

Nobody has left the hospital sense that day, they all slept in the hospital room, in the uncomfortable chairs, or sofa. All of them ignoring the pleas of the doctors or nurses telling them to leave and that they'd be better for him if they were home. Still now nobody moved.

Kagome's mother had dropped, asking for everybody's house keys so she could get everybody clean cloths, which everybody did grateful for her kindness. She would often stop by, bring them food, and sometimes attempted to get her daughter to eat, which always failed miserably.

Carefully cradling the small women's head leaning against his shoulder in his strong gently hands, he got up slowly and laid Rin's sleeping head on the sofa that they had shared for the past two days. Leaning over he placed a warm and gentle kiss on her brow, he stood back up and walked over to his tense father, wearing a pair of grey jogging pants and an old worn out green tee shirt, his hair pulled back into thick long braid that flowed down his back.

"Father" he side calmly placing a comforting hand on Jeison's tense shoulder.

"Yes Sesshomaru" Jeison said, never once taking his eyes of whatever had his complete concentration outside, wearing a grey sweater with faded blue lettering on the front, and a pair of blue jogging pants, his hair done the same as Sesshomaru's only not as perfect.

"He will be all right, he's too stubborn of a jackass not to" Sesshomaru said confidently, chuckling slightly along with his father.

"Sesshy" a sleepily Rin called out, now sitting on the sofa, rubbing her cinnamon brown eyes. "I need coffee" she said to no one in particular, standing up, wearing a pink baggy tee shirt and a pair of dark blue plaid pajama pants, her hair tossed about form sleep.

"Rin, why don't you and I go get some" Jeison said turning away from the window "I can only take so much of this room, and I could use the company" Jeison said as he walked over to his eldest sons girlfriend, and crooked his arm for her to take, which she did lazily, thankful for the support or she would have toppled over for exhaustion.

"You coming, Sesshy" She asked over her shoulder with a sad smile, as Jeison lead her to the door.

"No, I think I'll stick around here" he said as he walked over to her, and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll be alright" he said noticing the concern in her eyes.

Rin nodded her head with a sigh, somewhat relaxed.

"Do you want anything?" Jeison asked

"Black coffee and nothing else" Rin answered for him giggling.

Sesshomaru gave a small grin that was only for her, and nodded his head, watching as they walked out the door, talking about anything, to get their mind clear.

'For god sakes brother, wake your stubborn ass up!' he shouted at his brother in his head, looking to him as if it would have worked.

Sango sat in Mrioku's lap, her mind far away thinking of how to go about breaking up with the man she loved so dearly. Wear a black sweater and a pair of black pajama pants with pink trim. (I love Pajamas)

"What the matter Sango" Miroku said bring her back to reality. He'd been feeling her tense up every time he'd touch her or talks to her, he was beginning to get worried, wearing a blue tee shirt and a pair of black pajama pants.

"Who is she?" she whispered, but he heard her.

"Who's who?" he really didn't know what she was talking about

"Whom are you sleeping with other than me?" she asked, never once looking at him

"Sango I have know idea who you are talking about?" he said, he hooked his finger under her chin and lifted gentle forcing her to look only at him. "I really don't" he whispered wiping the tear away that fell down her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Then who was that girl on your cell phone?" she said closing her eyes, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Is that why my cell phone was in pieces on the floor next to the wall?" He asked,

She only nodded her head closing her eyes, fearing for the worst.

"What did this person say?" Miroku asked confused

"She said 'hey babe' and then I threw your phone against the wall and walked out" Sango whispered jerking her head away from his hand.

"I think I know who that was." He said reaching over and grabbing the extra cell phone he had, in the chair next to them in his duffel bag. Dial a number that he knew all too well for Sango's taste, he put the phone up to his ear, ignoring the 'no cell phones' sign hanging on the door.

"Hey Aunt Yura" he said with a grin

"Miroku, I've been trying to get a hold of you, you worried me when you wouldn't answer your phone two days ago." Yura said just loud enough for Sango to hear.

"No I'm fine, it was just a misunderstanding" he said looking down at the blushing girl on his lap.

"Where are you, you sound kind of fuzzy?" she asked

"The hospital" he said it like it was a every day thing

"WHAT!" Yura almost screamed into the phone; cause Miroku to pull the phone away from his ear, and Sango to flinch.

"Aunt Yura, I'm not the one hurt, Inuyasha is." Again he said it like it was an every day thing, which it pretty much was.

"Why didn't any body call me?" She asked, "You know you too are like sons to me, what happened"

Miroku told her everything that he knew about Inuyasha's condition, and how it happened. Bring the conversation with this Aunt, with a promise to call her if there's any progress. He turned off his phone and put it back in his duffel bag.

"Why didn't you tell me you had an Aunt?" Sango asked snuggling into him

"Well, that's because she's not really my Aunt" Miroku said also snuggling into her

"What do you mean?" She asked lazily

"She's just a friend of the family's, and Inuyasha and I have known her since we were little, we call her Aunt Yura."

(I was going to have Miroku confess his love to her, but I hate it when people get all mushy, so I'm going to hold out for another chapter)

"Please Inuyasha, please just wake up" The raven haired girl whispered into Inuyasha's chest "Please just wake up"

Her whispers were interrupted by the sound of a familiar annoying voice coming towards the room. Kagome lifted her head up slightly to look around the room, noticing Sesshomaru; he gave her a slight nod, silently telling her would take care of it.

Sighing with relief and a hint of sadness, Kagome gently laid her head back down on Inuyasha's chest, resuming her pleas.

As if on cue, Kikyo burst threw the hospital door, wearing a air too tight jeans and a too tight pink tank top with her bra straps hanging off her shoulders, and her blue ragged jacket sliding to her elbows, her hair looking like she got interrupted. (If you know what I mean)

"I want to see my boyfriend!" she demanded, making her way into the room, only to be stopped have way by a calm Sesshomaru, making her step back a coupe steps.

"If I'm correct, and I know I am, I pretty sure me bother broke up with you" he said calmly with a grin, scaring all those who knew him well in the room, Sesshomaru grinning was not a good thing.

"Tell that bitch to get off my boyfriend!" she demanded again ignoring Sesshomaru completely. At the sight of Sesshomaru making no indication to move, she got pissed. "Just Tell that whore to get..." she never finished that sentence, it was cut off by a hand connecting with her face and a loud 'SMACK' roared threw the small hospital room.

"Watch your mouth around me" Rin warned threw clenched teeth. "Now if I was you, and I'm glad I'm not, I would leave and never come near us again" Rin said walking forward, causing the stunned Kikyo to walk backwards until the reached the door.

"Look bitch-"A loud 'SMACK' was heard once again, filling the room.

"I warned you once to watch your mouth around me, don't make me warn you again" Rin said calmly venom dripping from each spoken word, promising pain to any who test her. "Now, I'd advise you to leave." (God, I love Rin right now! )

"I'd advise you to listen" Jeison said leaning against the doorframe, smiling at the courage his hopefully soon to be daughter in law had.

And with that Kikyo turned and stalked down the hallway, and out of the hospital, sporting two very red small handprints on either cheek.

Turning towards Jeison, she smiled at him sweetly "I don't like her" she said as if it explained everything, cradling her now sore hand

"I agree" Jeison chuckled pushing off the door frame and making his way into the room, to go back to staring out the window.

Turing around to walk into the room herself, she stopped mid step.

"What!" Rin demanded noticing all eyes were on her, "What did I do?" she said looking at all the stunned faces

"Nothing, nothing at all" Sesshomaru said amusement flashing in his golden eyes as he silently walked back to his chair but the window, Rin fallowing closely behind, he sat down gracefully and looked out the window along with his father, with his chin resting on his propped up hand.

Rin didn't waist anytime and made herself comfortable on his lap. With a sad sigh for her friend, she rested her head on her boyfriend's strong shoulder and drifted off into a light sleep.

It wasn't until midnight that everyone in the room was asleep, well all but one.

Kagome sit in the same chair she has been sitting at for the past three days now, staring at the man she loved. Fingering the ring on her ring finger on her left hand, she stared at him, watching as his chest rise and fall slowly.

Looking around the room at all her friends, she smiled sadly, and then chuckled lightly.

Rin and Sesshomaru slept on the smile sofa, curled up against each other, with Sesshomaru's possessive strong arms wrapped tightly around Rin. Miroku and Sango shared a chair in the corner, with Miroku's head using the wall as his pillow as Sango used his shoulder curled up in his lap with a blanket wrapped around the both of them. Jeison sat in a chair near the window, his chin resting on his propped up hand, snoozing lightly, looking as if he fell asleep watching the sky darken.

'At least I let everybody in the room' he though chuckling, her eyes stopping there wondering of her friends and she closed her eyes, letting a single tear escape and roll down her swollen cheeks from all her crying, when is heard the one thing she new would be imprinted into her mind forever.

Well, what did you think? I really wanted Rin to kick Kikyo's 'ass' so to speak. It makes up for not doing anything in the bathroom at the party.

Anyways, I had it as long as I could before I gave away too much. I don't know what there is to give away, but..................I am nuts/insane!

Aren't I Tennyo?

Tennyo: Yes you and so am I and I've got proof! I was told that if I would not act like a normal human being I would get kicked of the camping I was staying at in Spain on my holiday ... now wasn't that rude! Pff I'm insulted sticks nose in the air and grabs Jinx Lets go bother that mean man in the gas station in French then

Jinx: ok sounds good to me! walks up to man in gas station mon ami et moi avons perdu nos yeux, pouvez-vous nous aider à les trouver ? (it's the first thing that popped into my head?)

Gas station worker: huh?


	31. Normal and tennyo and i being stupid

To be honest with you people, I don't like this story, at all. I don't like writing. I don't like typing, I just don't like this story period! If I didn't like all of you so much this story would be deleted, but I like all you and I'm going to finish it. Grumbles so if the story gets boring please tell me and I'll try to make it better, ok? I like my other story way better..........fluffy towels drool (if anybody read the 2nd chapter of 'unhappy' they would know what I mean)

Danke,

Daniy Jinx

This chapter is really short, I'm too tired.

Chapter 29

A deep breath loud intake of breath was heard from behind her.

Slowly Kagome turned back around to the bed. Opening her eyes, blue met gold.

(To whom ever it was who told me Kagome's eyes are brown or whatever, this is my fic. I can make her eyes whatever color I want too. Hell I could make Kouga's Hair white, right Tennyo? evil laughter -

Tennyo: Poor Kouga ... In our other story we made once for fun, Jinx wouldn't share Sesshy with me ... so we painted Kouga's hair white

Jinx: if you don't get it then, I don't know what to tell you shakes head)

"Inu....yasha" She whispered, reaching her hand out to tale his, squeezing it with all her might, which he returned lazily. "Are you alright?' she asked getting up from her chair to sit on his bad next to him, gently moving some fallen hair behind his bruised ear.

He only slightly nodded so not to hurt his already sore neck.

"Do you need anything?" she asked and single tear running down her cheek.

Shaking his head slightly, he couldn't speak; it felt like his mouth was on fire.

Kagome at that moment choose to throw herself on the very sore man, into a strong bone crushing hug, earning her a painful whine out of him. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you." She whispered into his hospital gown.

"Kagome" he whispered, almost to low for her to hear.

Lifting her head up from his now drenched hospital gown, she looked straight into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Why is every body in my room?" he asked trying to chuckle, knowing she'd get it, breaking eye contact from her to look at the people around them.

"Because unlike you, I let people in the room to see their friend or family, you jerk." She said playful, lightly slapping him on the arm.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm sorry for everything" looking away from her, hurting his sore neck in the process, when he saw the pain in her beautiful blue eyes, his gut began to tug for some unknown reason.

Taking his chin lightly, she turned his head until he was looking her straight in the eyes. "You did nothing wrong, it was all my fault." She said she knew this was all her fault, she was the reason he left so quickly, she was the reason he got into that car crash, she would have just let him in the bathroom so he could talk to her, this wouldn't have happened. "If I would have just let you in, this wouldn't have happened" she confessed

Taking her small hand in his wired up larger one he leaned into her hand on his cheek, ignoring the small pain it caused, closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, enjoying her fresh laundry and strawberry's sent. "I love you" he breathed, "I really do" opening back up his eye; he looked straight into her tear filled ones.

"I love you too" she breathed not realizing how close she was until her lips touched his.

Four days later, Inuyasha got out of the hospital, with his now girlfriend at his said and his whole family behind him.

"Inuyasha, you must be careful." Jeison said sporting a pair of dark grey jogging pants, with matching sweater, and black and white running shoes, his hair tied back into a low pony tail at the base of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah" he said stepping off the elevator and making his way into the hall.

Walking out the hospital's sliding doors with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend for support, his black leather jacket tightly wrapped around him, because he didn't have a shirt underneath, also wearing a pair of way too big pair of Sesshomaru's blue jeans his brother had in his car, he chuckled.

"What?" Miroku asked walking up beside him with, wearing a dark purple hat, to keep his head form the cold, and a pair of dark purple pajama pants, that were a little to large, a white muscle shirt, covered by his black leather jacket, wearing a pair of black flip flops. "What's so funny?" he asked again tightening his grip on the shivering Sango, who was also wearing a hat, but black with a skull on in, wearing a pair of pink pajama pants, and matching tank top, with a light denim jacket over it, and a pair of matching flip flops.

Looking around at every body they were in their pajamas pretty much, Sesshomaru wore and pair of dark blue button down the side jogging pants and a dark blue sweater, holding Rin who also wore a pair of button down the side jogging pants, but hers were dark green, and a brown sweater.

"I'm the only one that's wearing at least something normal?' he chuckled again

Kagome glared at him playfully, wearing a pair of black pajama pants, with a black tank top with 'insane' wrote in white letter across the front of it, with her dark green baggy coat covering her from the cold, and a black hat, and a pair of black flip flops.

"Well," she began "at least we all have shirts on" she said grabbing the edge of his jacket, lifting it up to prove a point.

Inuyasha scrabbled and cursing to hold his jacket down laughing, making every one around him smile, glad to see that he was back to normal, so to speak.

As Kagome helped him into his brother's car, he caught something out of the corner of his eye, looking in the direction, what he saw made his face go pale.

There it was his worst nightmare.

(Tennyo: I bet it's a Care Bear shudders so evil –

Jinx: -- Hey! I like the care bears. That would be funny if it was though! a little care bare dancing in the street, that would freak me out some. .)

He, he yawn to.........tired........can't ............a sentence........

snore

Danke,

Daniy Jinx


	32. chapter 30 and the care bears revenge

COFFEE!!!!! I've had a lot of it today! Ok so I as I have told you all, I don't like this story, but I am going to keep writing with Tennyo, which means......yep you guessed it more stupid stuff like the last chapter, that will help me too enjoy the story,

Danke,

Daniy jinx

Chapter 30

Looking off into the street, there it was a bright pink Care Bear with two hearts on its chest, skipping its way slowly towards the group.

All he could do was, scream at the top of his sore lungs.

Looking around he noticed every body was laughing at him, then it hit him, they were all nuts.

(Ha, I thought that would be funny! now to the real chapter)

Looking off into the distance, what he saw made his insides turn, all he wanted to do at that very moment was throw up.

There on the corner of the street was Kikyo, walking towards the unsuspecting group of friends wear nothing but a red leather bra with a black leather jacket over it and a pair of black leather shorts so short that he was sure if she bent over, it would show her butt cheeks, the thought of that made him even more sick, boots that came all the way up to her mid thighs, making it look as if she didn't even need to wear pants, and her hair in pig tails, braided hanging loosely over her leather bond shoulders.

(Kikyo, I would kill you if I could pulls out dagger and stabs the hell out of Kikyo I guess I could evil laughter /

Tennyo: That wasn't nice of ya ... you could at least asked me if I wanted to join the party!

Jinx; but I really wanted to kill her off; she is getting on my last nerve! . )

Moving past Kagome, she bent down confirming his suspicions about the showing her butt thing, and kissed him on the lips, hard and demanding.

"I'll be seeing you soon" she whispered in his ear, and then she vanished.

Bolting straight up out of the hospital bed his hospital gown drenched in his cold sweat, panting, trying to get his breath to catch up with his sore body.

'What did that dream mean?' he asked himself, taking a look around the room for Kagome, she had been the only one to stay with him, his friends and family left two days ago knowing he was awake and ok, after waking up from the coma, he had been in the damn place for three days, not counting the ones he wasn't awake for, his doctor wanted him to stay there, just to be safe. "Keh, safe" he huffed knowing he would probably be safer at home, in his nice comfy warm bed.

Seeing that Kagome wasn't in her usually place, he figured she wasn't in the room, shrugging it off, he flipped on the TV. The whole time Kagome sat or lay, on the sofa directly in front of his bed, sleeping, keeping him company, or watching TV only leaving the room to go eat in the cafeteria.

She was his only company, and he enjoyed every minute of it that was for sure.

He couldn't help but get this tingly feeling of enjoyment when ever he looked at her left hand either, cause their on her ring finger rested his mother's ring, giving him ideas of what it would be like to be married to her. Being able to wake up to her angelic face every morning, unless he was on the couch, cause he was sure they would have their differences, which he noted to get a comfortable couch.

Just about the time he was going to call for the nurse, because he was beyond hungry, in walked Kagome, with a heart stopping smile on her beautiful face, and a big bag of food, which smiled like...ramen! Reaching for the bag, like an eager child wanting to be picked up, he couldn't help but lick his lips when she placed a hot bowl of ramen on his hospital tray, and hand him a fork.

Not bothering to us the stupid utensil, he gulped it down in one chump.

"Hungry?" she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow, she smiled at his thankful nod. "Well, I thought you could use a change from all the hospital food" she made a face that he couldn't help but laugh at.

"I missed you" he said after a long pause of silence.

"I missed you too" she smiled, getting up from her chair next to his bed, and making her way over to her sofa, but before she could take a step, a strong hand reached out a grabbed her wrist. Looking behind her she saw that Inuyasha had scooted of some, giving her a place to sit on the small bed.

Smiling and remembering how they did this when she was in the hospital, she granted his silent wish, moving back the covers, she slid in next to him, snuggling into his warmth, both wrapping their arms around each other, shutting her eyes and resting her head against his chest, enjoying the rhythm of his beating heart and steady breathing.

Resting his chin on top of her head, he sighed happily, this is what he wanted, he wanted to feel her body fitted up against his, feel the rising and falling of her chest up against his, this is all he wanted, and he would give up anything to keep it that way.

"Kagome" he whispered into her warm hair.

"Hnm" was all she could reply, to comfortable to say anything or move anything.

Swallowing hard he just had to know, he had been thinking about it for days, he had to ask her.

"Do you like Care bears?" he asked, ha, ha nope that's not what he asks

"Kagome.........will you marry me?" he asked, lifting his head off of her when he felt her move away, he silently cursed himself when he saw the tears in her eyes.

(Jinx: hey Tennyo, do you think she'll say yes or no? pokes Tennyo in shoulder Tennyo are you awake? grabs tennyo's shoulder and swings her around in the computer chair she's asleep shakes head in embarrassment

I hate mushy stuff barf

Danke,

Daniy jinx

Tennyo wobbles on dizzy legs to Jinx

Jinx: What have I've ever done to deserve this?


	33. chapter 31 and the answer

AHHHHH, the care bears are attacking runs away Tennyo, grab a 'my pretty pony' and run for the hells!

Chapter 31

"Yeah right like I'd marry you" Kagome spat jumping out of the bed and walking out the door.

Inuyasha in his hospital bed couldn't go after her; he was hocked up to many things, to go after her. So he just gave up and went back to watching his cartoons as if nothing happened.

(Jinx: that would be funny if it was the beginning of the chapter, don't you think Tennyo? spins around in office chair to keep from being bored

Tennyo: your mean you know that!)

Kagome looked up into his beautiful golden eyes threw her tear filled ones, which at that moment were filled with so much emotion, so couldn't have time to name them as each one of them flickered by so fast, she thought she imagined it.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked, wiping away the tears that feel from her dark blue eyes, worried that maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"Inuyasha, do you know what you are saying?" she asked so desperately wanting to say yes.

"Kagome, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He whispered into her hair, inhaling her wonderful sent that could only be recognized as hers.

"But I'm not even out of high school yet?' she said, closing her eyes as he rained butterfly kisses all over her sensitive collar bone.

"Would you just answer the damn question?" he whispered seductively into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her already tingling spin.

She brought her hands up to her face, covering it from him as best she could, so he couldn't see the laughter on her face, she was happy to the point of wanting to bust! All she wanted to do at this very moment was shout to the world that she loved Inuyasha and she wanted to marry him, but seeing as how they were in a hospital, with hundreds of people probably still sleeping she just settled on a silent nod.

"So I'm guessing that is a yes?" he asked unsure if that nod was a yes or a no.

"Yes" she whispered, uncovering her face and kissing him hard on his semi swollen lips.

"God damn women, if my leg wasn't broken" he teased into her ear, enjoying her happy giggle in his ear.

2 weeks later

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the balcony of his room, cuddling with each other in their Pajamas sharing a lawn chair with Inuyasha's still broken leg prophet up on an end table, enjoying the cool mornings breeze.

Taking a sip of her hot coffee, she sighed happily, her fiancés arms, with her black silk pajamas she borrowed from him just this morning, clinging to her body every time the chilly wind blew, causing his arms to wrap tighter around her when she shivered slightly, along with the dark blue blanket they shared.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered, knowing he'd be able to hear her, with his head resting lightly on her shoulder, making her feel as if it wasn't even there.

"Hmm" he replied, closing his eyes when the wind whipped her hair into his face.

"When do you want to get married?" she asked, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Right now" he answered, lifting his head off her shoulder and giving her a warm kiss on her temple.

She smiled; she was hoping he would say that, since his proposal at he hospital, he has yet to let her go home, she been borrowing some of Rin's cloths when she comes over to 'visit' Sesshomaru, and borrowing Inuyasha's pajama's she didn't mind staying with him, hey she even got to sleep in the same bed with him every night, and her mother didn't care seeing as how they were engaged, but she missed all her cloths!

She sighed, "Yasha, are you going to ever let me go home?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"No" he chuckled when he heard her sigh heavily again "Because you are home" he whispered, tightening his hold around her once again.

She nodded her head in agreement, she was home.

"But, I still want my own cloths!" she laughed.

"Do you think this is a good color Sesshy?" Rin asked holding up a bright pink dress.

"No" he said bluntly, not bothering to look up from his book, knowing whatever color she was holing up he'd hate.

They both sat in the library of his home, him sitting in a chair reading a book that he's already read, and she sitting in a chair knitting a pink and black scarf for him.

They had been dating for over a month now, and he already knew he was in love with her. Looking over the top of his book, she sat on the sofa across from him, nodding her head lightly to the tune that only played in her head, and concentrating on her hands in which she held the two knitting needles.

"I love you" he whispered, cause her to stop in mid stitch, and look up at him over his book.

She smiled, "I love you too" she said putting down her knitting so quickly that the next thing he knew the book was gone and he had her in his lap kissing him on the lips.

Thank god!!!! This story is almost over, the Rin and Sesshomaru thing was a last minute thing, with out that the chapter would have been really short

Sorry it took so long to get this out points to Tennyo just blame it all on her. runs away with dogs laughing evilly

Tennyo: OMG it wasn't me I swear! AND SHE STOLE MY DOGS ... well really he could be my new dog gets lost in daydream

Danke,

Daniy Jinx


	34. chapter 32 and tennyo's birhtday

Sorry for the late update, I had really bad writers block but thanks to my friends Tennyo and Cindy they helped me.

So thanks guys! This chapter is for the both of you

HAPPY DAY OF YOUR BIRTH TENNYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danke,

Daniy jinx

P.S.: **LittleTennyo:** don't you guys just love her?! gives big wet kiss on Jinx's cheek

Chapter 32

She sat in the back room of the church; she was, in an hour about to marry the man she's loved for only a couple of months. Her mother told her that it might be too soon, saying they didn't know each other all that well. She just said she couldn't imagine her life without Inuyasha now, she almost cried at the thought of not being with him.

She graduated from high school about a week ago; she was so excited when Inuyasha showed up without his cast on his leg. He surprised her, and she hoped that would never end.

Looking down at the dress her and her mother both picked out at the local bridle shop. She smiled, Inuyasha was going to shit!

It wasn't a normal wedding dress to say the least, but it was beautiful all the same. She decided on a form fitting dress, one that hugged her every cure as if it were stitched right no to her. Hanging from thin spaghetti straps on her pale shoulders. The lovely white bead work that fallowed a delicate design that she absently traced with her well manicured fingernails, the antique white of it that made her complication even more beautiful as she stood up and walked to the mirror, her long beaded train trailing behind her, getting one last look at the wonderful job Sango did on her hair.

Sango doing her hair, oh boy, that's not some thing she wants to have to repeat any time soon. The perfection of that girl was unbelievable! Every curl had to curl right, every strand had to be placed in the right spot or she would have to start all over again. Don't get her wrong it looked great, but her butt still hurt from sitting down for two hours straight.

As she stood in front of the tall floor to ceiling mirror, she giggled. She was about to marry a silver haired man, and she was about to get the wish she's had ever since she was a child, and watching as her mother and her father, when he was alive, cuddled still like a newly formed teenage couple.

She sighed at that thought, Inuyasha's father had offered to walk her down the isle, and she accepted that offer with tears of happiness in her blue eyes.

A soft knock broke her out of her thoughts, looking at the door, what she saw made her squeal with joy.

There stood Jeison, holding her bouquet of red roses, with a twinkle in his eye.

It was time to go get married.

Inuyasha was nerves, he told everybody he wasn't. They all knew it was a lie; he knew it was a lie he was just too damn stubborn to admit it.

He was standing up at the alter, clenching and unclenching his sweating fists. He wasn't nerves because he was having doubts, no, he was just nerves period. He loved Kagome with all his being; words couldn't explain the way he felt about her. He just feared that some how, he would fuck this up one way or another. He even begged and pleaded with Kagome not to wear a vale because he didn't want to knock her off her feet when he pulled in over her head.

He stood next to his Big brother at the alter, wearing a black tux with tails. Of course by Kagome's request that he wear a dark red tie, she new it was his favorite color, and she wanted him to be at least comfortable with some thing about this wedding. His grooms' men wore similar to what he was wearing; minus to tails, with each wore a red tie also.

His best friend Miroku stood next to him, being the best man that's wear you stood, his emotionless big half brother stood to the left of Miroku staring of into the crowd of family members that they barley even new have of., zoning in and out every time Rin he would hear Rin in the hall way squeal with joy about any thing and every thing. (Tennyo: I wanna be flower girl! Jinx; you can't be the flower girl your too old. )

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the music begin to play, signaling that is was about to start.

Opening the door, Rin, the maid of honor walked there the doors, followed by Sango. Both wearing Dark red form fitting dresses, Inuyasha looked over at his bother and best time, the reaction on their faces was priceless, he hoped to god some one was smart enough to snap a picture at this point.

Turning so he was now looking down the isle, he straightened his jacket. Hearing the 'here comes the bride' song begin to play he focused his attention on the entrance to the church, looking up just in time to see the doors open, his jaw just about fell off his face.

There she was, the girl, no woman he was going to marry.

Kagome smiled at the reaction she got from her soon to be husband. She walked gracefully as she could down the isle, holding on to his father for support.

Looking into his golden eyes with each strand step she took, it was too damn slow! She wanted to be married to him now! (Tennyo: cries I love weddings sniffles and hangs on jinx Jinx: barf)

She never once flinched when a camera's flash went of in her face, never once letting her eyes drift from his as she stepped closer and closer to him.

Stopping just two feet away from him, she never once took notice as her mother got up and stood next to her, And the preacher asking who was giving her away.

She stood now in front of him, their hands locked together. Both staring into each other eyes when a loud thud rang threw the church.

They all turned to look, and their it was the most annoying and stupidest person in the world.........Kikyo.

Kagome glared at her, fire clearly burning in her eyes. This bitch just doesn't give up!

"This wedding is over!" Kikyo shouted, her voicing cracking as she walked up to the alter, her short, short light blue neon skirt riding up even higher with each and every step she took, her fuck me pumps clicking on the hard floor of the isle as she walked faster towards the anger couple. "Inuyasha, why don't you ditch this stupid bitch and marry me instead"

Kagome was steaming, she was tired of this! She balled up her fist and the next thing she knew it connected with Kikyo's ugly painted hooker face. (Tennyo: language Jinx, language taps finger on jinx's nose Jinx: what?!)

"I swear to god! You fucking walk into our life's one more time, and I'll kill you myself!" Kagome snarled, turning back to Inuyasha, just in time to see the smile on his face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kikyo be escorted out of the church by Jeison, who what looked like to her seemed to be laughing.

"Can we start over again?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Jinx: Tennyo, do you think we should.......... looks around............. great now I'm talking to myself! She probably went to go play with her Inuyasha and Miroku plushies sigh


	35. chapter 33 and mine and tennyo's evil wa...

Chapter 33

He took her home, the home that he himself bought for her. So what if it was only maybe one mile from where she use too live, it was their home.

It was a simple home, one hidden in the trees with a long enough drive way that if you walked up or down it you'd be out of breath by the time you got to the middle.

The dark antique blue of it gave the house its own beauty, the floor to ceiling windows that over looked a pond in their front yard gave her a warm fuzzy feeling in side. The five bedroom, three bath house he bought her, she asked him why so many rooms, he only smiled, but something in the way he smiled, made her think 'uh oh'

He bought her a home. she just couldn't get that out of her head. They had only been married for a couple of hours as she stood in front of the fire place, where a roaring fire was set up, sipping the hot chocolate that he so proudly made for her.

She was nerves, very nerves. They still hadn't had sex yet. As immature as that may sound, she didn't care. She wanted him more than anything right now, as she looked over her robed shoulder to see him cooking in the kitchen, what she didn't know, he wouldn't let her see. Every time she tried to go into the kitchen, he would shoo her away saying it was a surprise and that she had to wait. He had laughter in his eyes though, so she knew he was only kidding.

He insisted that she wearing nothing but a robe, again, why she still didn't know? All she wore was a silk dark red, of course, robe that he picked out for her. No underwear nothing. But the odd part about it was she felt strangely comfortable.

"Mrs. Blackford." She whispered to herself, bring the wonderful coco up to her lips for another sip, just couldn't let go, she was married!

Turning her attention from the fire, she over to her husband. He was humming; she closed her eyes and listened to the tune. It wasn't bad, to say the least, he was off tune, but it was his voice. And it comforted her to no end.

She sighed, whatever he was cooking smiled heavenly. All she wanted to do was be in the kitchen with him, but she understood that he wanted to surprise. And she right now was all for that.

As a wedding gift from him, she got a portrait of herself. He said 'Right after I drew this, I found out how much I loved you' she held the portrait close to her heart, tears of happiness making their way down her cheeks.

That portrait now hung over the fire place in their room.

She was taking a chance again; she was walking towards the kitchen. Or should we say sneaking. A smile on her face as she got only a few feet from the kitchen counter when she heard....

"Kagome!" he said laughing, not once turning around to look at here.

She pouted like a five year old not getting her way, but she couldn't help but look him up and down, he was only wearing a pair of dark red boxer shorts, showing off his well toned chest, and well toned legs, she swears she almost drooled.

"Come on." He sighed, motioning for her to sit on the counter.

She did just that, putting her mug of not cold coco on the counter, she skipped over to where he patted, and jumped up and sat there, swinging her legs back and forth hitting the cabinet doors by her bare feet.

As he walked closer to her, he moved her legs apart, moving his body in between them until his groin met up with hers, she could help but gasp at the contact.

"Are you that desperate to be with me?" he whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to shiver with need.

She only nodded her head, letting it fall to his shoulder, breathing in heaver as he pressed himself closer and closer to her.

"Do you want me?" he asked, nibbling on her ear lob.

She again only nodded into his shoulder.

She traced his muscles on his arms absently up to his shoulders, making circular motions she made her way up to his neck, wrapping her fingers around her father's necklace that he now wears.

She lifted her head off of his shoulder, trailing butterfly kisses all the way up to her destination, his lips. Those very lips that she so longed to kiss only a month ago, the very same lips that gave her, her first kiss. She longed to taste them again.

She looked up to his eyes, which were staring right back at her. She smiled, there was lust in his eye's, there was no mistaking that.

He captured her lips, not being able to take it much longer, god if she only knew what she did to him.

The smell of something burning brought them both out of there lusted filled minds.

"Ah shit!" Inuyasha cursed, pulling away from his wife, and moving over to the stove to remove the now burnt......whatever it was suppose to be? "This is all your fault." He laughed, pointing to his now laughing wife.

They both now sat on the king sized bed eating; yeah you guessed it, ramen.

After burning dinner, Inuyasha made them both his famous ramen. Kagome after pouting got to help.

They were laughing, feeding each other. And they were most of all still lusting after each other, after what happened in the kitchen, Inuyasha almost didn't make the food, always groping her every time she walk past him. Always finding some way to touch her even if he was supposed to be doing something else. They were only married for two hours now and they were already acting like a married couple. They had already gotten into a stupid argument about what to watch; finally they both decided that nothing was better that arguing.

Kagome was getting more and more nerves, she didn't know if she was going to do anything right? She's never had sex before, and she doesn't know if Inuyasha has ever had sex either, god she didn't really care. Just please don't let it be with Kikyo.

That stupid bitch! She growled in the back of her throat. Jeison called as soon as they got home that he had taken care of her. What that meant, she didn't care. Just as long as she never bothered them again!

She was brought out of the rage in her head when Inuyasha turned the TV off, no longer filling the room with the flickering of light. It was dark. And she couldn't tell where Inuyasha was.

She felt the tray they were using to eat on leave her finger tips. He was up to something.

She looked to the right of her when the sound of a match flared, and there he was lighting a candle, naked.

She turned away blushing.

He chuckled; she was so beautiful when she blushed.

Setting down the candle he just lit, he walked over to the bed, and sat next to her, grabbing the robe, he slipped it off her delicate shoulders, purposely running his hands down her back.

"Inuyasha" she breathed, she loved that feeling.

"Hmm?" he asked, tossing the robe over his shoulder, it joining his boxers on the floor.

"I've never done this before." She whispered as she turned around to look at him. Nerve ness clear in her eyes.

"I'll be gentle, I promise" he whispered, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

evil laughter lemon in next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! But for fan fiction, not for you sigh not aloud to put lemons on that site. So if you want it e-mail me telling me you want it and I'll send it to you. so we've got 2 more chapters to go and then this story is so over, does happy dance then I can start working on 'Unhappy' giggle


	36. i don't care i'm posting this!

Ok people, this is my first lemon giggle and I had some help!!! So you all must give thanks to my friend's Cindy and Tennyo!!!! Go Cindy!!!! Go Tennyo!!!!!!!

Danke Cindy evil laughter

Daniy Jinx

Chapter 34 (lemon)

He pushed her on to the bed, gently and lovingly. Never once breaking eye contact from his beautiful wife, God did he love her, the way her creamy, white smooth skin looked against his tan course skin.

He could hear her breathing hard and uneven, she was nervous. He knew that she was a virgin. He just had to find some way to show her that he would rather die then hurt her, and he knew that now was not the time to walk in front of a moving truck.

Lightly trailing soft warm kisses up her warm shivering legs, he smiled some, she was really nervous. The room grew very hot as he continued teasing her with his lips.

He slowly made it to her belly button, pausing to dip his tongue into the center, he was rewarded with a gasp from the beauty beneath him, she was enjoying this as much as he was, maybe even more so.

Leaving her warm belly button, he smiled when she moaned in disappointment.

He was taken by surprise when she grabbed a handful of his silver hair and none to gentle pulled him up to eye level with her. She looked lustful 'My little vixen' he thought seeing her eyes lidded over.

"Kiss me...please." She whispered against his lips, Letting go of his hair and moving her arms around his neck, playing with the tiny little hairs.

He didn't have to be told twice.

Kissing the side of her mouth, in a teasing manner, he couldn't help but laugh when she growled at him.

"Did you just........" he was cut off when she lifted her head, capturing his lips in a heated passionate kiss, pouring all she felt for him into that simply act.

Finally breaking away for air, he rested his weight on his elbows. Getting a good look at the woman he married. Her eyes as of now where filled with passion and love, the same passion he saw that night he got into the car crash, and the love he could clearly see in the kitchen when he burnt dinner. He loved her, and she loved him.

Capturing her lips again, but this time not making it as passionate. Because he had other perverted things in mind for his wife.

Trailing warm butterfly kisses down her now sweaty neck, he lightly nibbled on her collarbone, earning him a gasp of approval.

He caressed the sensitive area of her neck as she groaned in his arms; he was sending shivers down her spine as he continued his ministration of her neck. He trailed hot long kisses down towards her heaving chest, stopping momentarily to suck on one of the rosy pink nipples that stood in attention to his teasing.

She gasped again, he loved that sound, he would enjoy hearing that sound every time they made love in the all the years they were going to be married.

"Inuyasha......please" she whispered, struggling her hardest not to flip him.

"Please what?" he breathed against her hard nipple, sending a whole new wave of shivers down her spine.

She didn't even bother answering, she couldn't take it anymore! She gave into temptation.

Using all her weight, which I might add wasn't much; she flipped him over and straddled his waist.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder with a toss of her head, she smiled seductively at him. Leaning down to his ear she whispered the one thing that made his already throbbing arousal throb even more.

"It's my turn."

He breathed in deeply, tightening his grip on the silk bed sheets that they lay upon as she began to lick his ear lobe.

She began to subconsciously rock back and forth, causing the breath in his lungs to hitch. The bed sheets falling victim to his fists.

Flipping the both of them back over, he was going to bust in minute now if wasn't inside of her. Hearing her breathing only made him want her more, he got a wicked idea.

"Guide me." He whispered, rubbing his arousal up against her thigh, silently telling her what he meant.

Trailing her fingers lightly down his abs, tracing every crease, every muscle that twitched with excitement, she lightly grasped his throbbing manhood in her delicate hand, softly stroking him, teasing him in almost the same manner he did.

Breathing heavily into her neck, he again rested his weight in one of his elbow, trailing his hand down to her wet core, his shaky hands almost floating over her body. Reaching the bundle of nerves, he massaged it, earning him a groan in his ear. He became even more aroused, if possible, when she brought his throbbing manhood to her hot wet core.

He was on edge, and she was teasing him.

Pushing in some, making her cry out in pain, he kissed the tears that fell from her closed blue eyes. Removing his hand from her core, resting his weight on both his elbows, moving the now wet hair that stuck to her sweaty face behind her ear, trying his hardest to sooth the pain in any way he could.

"I'm sorry." He whispered kissing the last tear that fell from her eyes. Thrusting in as hard as he could, quickening the pain. He stilled when she cried out again, letting her adjust to him.

After a couple minutes, she got up enough courage to push her hips up.

"Kagome" he groaned, she loved the way he said her name

Slowly and gently, so not to hurt the beauty underneath him, he began to push in and out of her, never once breaking eye contact with her.

She was beginning to enjoy it, it only hurt a little, but the pleasure was more there then the pain was.

Hearing Kagome's breathing patterns become more uneven then they already were. He mentally smirked this made his ego rise when she softly moaned his name. He leaned down and nipped the nipple of one of her breast while rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger.

Kagome was now panting.

Kagome grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin a bit, with each soft thrust he took, but to him it didn't mattered, no pain was felt.

Her body felt on fire and she knew his had to be as well.

Never wanting to leave the warmth of her body as it began to shake with desire he moaned her name in bliss, Quickening his pace even more as her moans started to get louder and as she began to calling out his name.

He was heaven, and there was no way he was coming down any time soon.

It made him want her more as she met his thrust with her own, his thrust increased and he was approaching his end, but in the back of his mind he was screaming for release, but he so desperately wanted her to cum with him.

"Kagome" he breathed again, he could feel her contracting around him. She was close.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, reaching her climax.

But he held on, he just wanted her to cum one more time.

Her body began to shake, as he thrust several more times into her, sending a whole new orgasm threw her body. She again screamed out his name, holding on to him as if he were her life line.

He couldn't take it anymore, thrusting one last time into her, he let go of what little control he had over his body, spilling his warm seeds into her welcoming womb.

Rolling off her and to the side, not wanting to crush her with his weight, he brought his shaking hands over to his still shaking wife and pulled her towards him.

"I love you so very much" he breathed into her hair, inhaling the sent of strawberries and fresh laundry, that same scent that once filled her room, and hopeful will began to fill theirs.

"Words could not explain how much I love you." She answered against his chest. Kissing the place where his beating heart rested underneath his warm flesh.

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

AHHHHHHHHHHH, I swear to god! This was the hardest damn thing I have ever written!!!!!!!!!!!

One more chapter evil laughter

And thank you Cindy and Tennyo for all your help, hugs and kisses love ya both!!!!!!


	37. chapter 35 the last chapter!

ahem sorry Tennyo didn't edit this, pout me sorry Tennyo I just wanted to get this ending over with.

I was having trouble writing this chapter, you know the last chapter and you got to think of something good, so I went to my mom to see if she could help me. She told me to just kill them all off. So I thought about it. Cause she has helped me with most of this story. And then I thought, I don't think that would work. I mean I couldn't just go in there and say they all died the end, so I just did this, enjoy

Chapter 35

"Mother!" said as little five year old version of Inuyasha, came running into the room.

"What is it Maiku?" Kagome asked from her lay in the comfortable couch, placing her hand on her swollen belly. Grunting as she sat up in the couch. Getting a better very of her son. She sighed when she got a good look at him. Putting her book down on the coffee table. She reached for him.

"He's did it again!" he whined, walking over to his mother, pointing behind him to the figure that stood leaning against the door way laughing.

She looked up at the state of the figure in the door, he was just as bad, and both covered in flour. From head to toe. She sighed, but she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Inuyasha, for god sakes! Is there ever a time when you're not pestering our son?" she growled, swinging her legs off the couch she stood up with much ungraceful ness as possible, almost toppling over in the process if her husband hadn't been there in a instant to help her she was sure she would be kissing the floor right about now.

"Yeah but he started it!" he said playfully glaring at his flour covered son. Helping his wife steady herself.

"Who's the parent here?" She asked walking towards the kitchen, she was, once again, feeding for two.

As she made her way into the kitchen she could hear her son and husband laughing at one another as they had another tickle war in the living room. Her bright blue sun dress swaying with every wobbled step she took.

She sighed happily as she made her self a cup of hot tea.

They had been married for six years now and they still loved each other the same way they loved each other six years ago. They still live in the house he bought her on their wedding day, sleep in the same room the first made love in, the only real difference is that they had a son, and a daughter on the way.

She sat down at the kitchen table, hot tea in hand. She smiled thinking about her friends. Miroku and Sango were married, of course, and had three girls Katorin, Shindi, and Wendi. Kagome laughed when she thought about the disappointed look on Miroku's face when his last child wasn't a boy. He really wanted a boy, he would often come over a borrow Maiku.

Sesshomaru and Rin, god now that was a different story, those two are no longer together. It may sound sad but it's the truth, Sesshomaru went off to Africa for a job that couldn't be refused and Rin, well Rin just didn't have the heart to go, she didn't want to leave her family. Sesshomaru of course acted like he didn't care, but Kagome saw the look in his eyes when he hugged her good bye at the airport. It was hard for everyone to see those too not be together anymore. They haven't heard from Rin in years and Sesshomaru calls and checks in on everyone once in a great while.

Sighing she thought off 'the bitch' as they all liked to call her. Kikyo, she still hated her for almost ruining her wedding day. The last time they saw her she was sporting a huge gash on her lip. Kagome almost burst out laughing. They had to run out of the store before they were seen.

Kouga, she laughed at the thought of Kouga, she heard from Jeison that he was leaping, and his face was all mangled, the bastard deserved it. As Inuyasha so delicately put it.

"Kagome" Inuyasha called from the door way, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She looked over at him and couldn't help the knot that caught in her throat, to this day her husband still turned her on. There he stood, dressed only in a pair of dark blue worn out pants, hanging on to his hips just enough to see the dark red boxers he wore underneath. Patches of flour everywhere on his body, his arms crossed over he's well built chest.

She licked her lips. When he smiled seductively at her.

"Hmm" she answered, turning her head the other direction, hiding her blush. She was supposed to be mad at him. She sipped her tea, she wasn't about to let him win.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked walking up behind, he began to rube her shoulders. She couldn't stay mad at him forever, she never could. She groaned loudly, leaning her head against his stomach, closing her eyes and enjoying his touch.

"I hate you" she groaned out. He smirked, continuing to rube her tense shoulders.

He laughed, she loved that laugh.

"Where's your son?" she asked opening one eye to look up at him.

He laughed. "Miroku came by and barrowed him again, they're playing basketball in the back." He smiled seductively at her. "You want to have some fun" He winked at her, making her giggle.

"What do you have in mind?" he squealed when he bent down and picked her up like she was nothing.

He carried her into the room they shared, gently laying her on the bed and laying beside her, never once letting her go.

She touched his face, gentle and lovingly. Looking into his eyes, the very eyes that seemed to look right threw her.

"You never did let go did you?" she whispered, a single tear running down her cheek.

"No never." He whispered back, capturing her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

THE END!

throws confetti into air YIPPI! It's over does happy dance

I would like to think all the viewers and all the people who were nice enough to live a review, holds up fist people who didn't review, why couldn't you be more like them. points to crowd of people who did review I shall glare at you glares

Anyways, I know this chapter was short, at least I think it was? shrugs shoulders but I couldn't really think of anything?


End file.
